


Madloveforrks answered prompts

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Kristen prompts answered by me for the rpf tumblr madloveforrks.  A variety of topics and characters are covered in the responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could you write Kristen having a pregnancy scare and being relieved, but kind of sad when she finds out she's not having a baby?

“Girl,” Suzie drawled, “are ya hungry or something?”

Kristen stopped with the fork halfway to her mouth, the remnants of chicken and broccoli and shrimp fried rice on the plate in front of her. “What? It’s so good and I never get to have Chinese.”

“Third time this week though.”

“I like it!”

“Uh, huh,” Scout chimed in, giving their mutual friend a wink. “I’m betting on something else.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kristen knew damn well what they were insinuating and she was having none of it.

“I think so too,” her blonde friend continued without missing a beat. “It would explain so much over the past couple weeks since Rob left – the pigging out at the Chinese buffet every other day, the tears at the stupidest little things, the four hour long afternoon naps…”

“Stop!” she growled in warning.

Scout laughed. “I guess I’ll have to spell it out for you. We think you’re P-R-E-G-G-E”

“I said stop!” Kristen hissed! “Someone might hear you!”

“Well? What’s a best friend to think in a situation like this?”

She scowled at her so-called friend. “Fine, I’ll take a fucking test if it will shut you the fuck up.”

Suzie leaned over and hugged her with arm, making a show of giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “There’s the Kris we all know and love!”

“I can’t waltz in the drugstore and just buy one you know? It’ll be all over fucking Twitter before I could get out the door.”

“Way ahead of you, muchacha. I happen to have one in my purse for just such an occasion!”

“Me too!” Suzie squealed, making grabby hands at Scout. “Great minds think a-like!”

Kristen waved for the check before her so-called-friends could draw any more attention to them. “I fucking hate you both, you know?”

It took less than twenty minutes to settle the bill, get home and pee on two little white sticks. 

She just wasn’t feeling her friends’ giggly enthusiasm of the last half-hour as she paced barefooted on the stone tiles in her kitchen as the cute little chicken shaped kitchen timer slowly ticked the seconds away.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want a baby. Lord knows she’d dreamed of a sweet little boy with Rob’s blue eyes and dirty blond hair often enough that her heart fluttered at the mere thought. She even had his name all picked out.

Now was just not the time. 

They were both so busy. Rob had three, maybe four movies lined up to film in the coming months. She was busy reading scripts and working on a couple projects she’d hadn’t had time for before.

She was still too young to be a mother, at least in her mind. 

Being pregnant would explain so much about the past few weeks since Rob departed for Morocco – the mood swings, the exhaustion, the food cravings, the extra tight jeans…

The loud buzz of the timer going off nearly caused Kristen to jump out of her skin; she’d been so lost in her thoughts. Every single doubt she’d ever had about having a baby came rushing back, causing her to reach for Suzie’s hand before she ended up in the floor. “Oh, God! I can’t look!”

“Don’t worry! I can!” Scout’s face was completely blank when she emerged from the half-bath just off the family room a few seconds later, both sticks in her hand.

“Well?” Kristen somehow managed to work up the courage to ask when her friend wasn’t forthcoming with the results. 

“Give it up, sister, before she breaks my hand,” Suzie commanded.

“You’re-,” long pause with a deep breath, “not pregnant, Kris.”

“What?” Kristen’s knees gave away a bit as the verdict sank in. 

Scout tried for a half-smile. “Not pregnant. That’s good right?”

“This better not be this Friends shit where you tell me I’m not, but I really am just to find out how I really feel!” 

“No,” her friend’s voice softened as she held out the two pee sticks for her to see. “They’re both negative. I’m sorry.”

Kristen sank to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as disappointment overwhelmed her. “Oh.”


	2. I was hoping you could write story about their group of friends meeting TGC for the first time. Thank you :)

Rob was startled awake from his light doze by a knock on the door. He was acutely aware of the small weight in his arms as he struggled to sit more upright in the hospital recliner, not wanting to wake the baby.

“Come in,” he heard his wife say. She was sitting up in bed, trying to smooth her long dark hair back and straighten her covers. He thought she was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her in that moment.

CJ was through the door first, followed by the girls. He made a beeline straight to the bed, asking, “How’s the hot little mama doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Kristen carefully scooted over in the bed to make room for him to join her as Suzie and Kass gathered around on the other side. “I’m really rather sore. Who would’ve thought trying to squeeze a watermelon through a small hole would hurt so fucking much.”

Their friend looked to him for confirmation as he spoke. “I can only imagine.”

“She did real good,” Rob answered with a smile, somehow managing to get up from the death trap of a chair without waking the sleeping infant. “No drugs or anything.”

“You’re a braver soul than I,” Suzie said, her face scrunching up. “If I ever have a baby, I want every drug known to mankind. I don’t want to feel a thing!”

Kristen laughed. “It’s not that bad, really. Besides as soon as you see your baby, you forget all about the pain.”

“Yeah, right,” Kass snorted, her eyes landing on Rob. “So that’s the little fruit of your labor there then?”

“Yeah,” Rob said softly, eyes brimming with tears again as he showed off his hours old son. “I’d like you to meet John Richard Pattinson.”

“Oh my God,” Suzie squealed as she reached across to touch the baby’s little scrunched up face. “He’s so beautiful!”

“You’re calling him JR right?” CJ asked, making grabby hands at Rob. “Gimme!”

“Jack,” he corrected, handing the little bundle over to their excitable friend. “Remember he’s not a squeeze toy.”

CJ settled down the second Jack was settled in his arms, tears welling in his brown eyes. “He’s so tiny. Just like his mother.”

“Jack?” Kass asked, looking up at Rob in question.

“Didn’t have much choice. My Dad decided he’d be called Jack the second he saw him,” Rob answered, sheepishly.

Kristen rubbed at the baby’s little feet, smiling. “Apparently in England Jack is the nickname for someone named John.”

“Jack Pattinson,” CJ mused, giving the little boy a good looking over. “I think I like it.”


	3. Can you please write about Kristen hanging out with her brothers, CamStew and Taystew?

“Cover her eyes!” Cam commanded his brother as he drove out of her gated neighborhood. “I don’t want her to see where we’re taking her.”

Taylor immediately covered her eyes with his hands from his position in the backseat of the car. “Oi!” Kristen squealed, squirming in the front seat while pulling at his hands. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” her oldest brother admonished. “Don’t ruin the fun.”

“Yeah, Kris, don’t ruin it!” Taylor echoed. “We spent all night thinking of the perfect birthday surprise for you!”

“Did Rob put you up to this?” Her brothers were the most evil people she’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. There was no telling what those two were up to and just how much involvement her boyfriend had in the planning of this little outing. 

“Actually he doesn’t even know about this,” Taylor said, laughing.

“But he might appreciate it,” Cam added, snickering in a way that made her feel a bit uneasy.

Kristen felt the car come to a stop and she listened hard, trying to identify where she was since she was being deprived of sight. The only sounds she could make out was the typical hustle and bustle of late afternoon LA traffic. They could be anywhere. “Why does that sound so ominous?”

“Would we ever do anything to you, Kris?” Taylor asked all innocent like.

“I gew up with you, so yes.” 

“Just remember,” Cam said, taking her hand, “that we’re not rich movie stars, but we love you and wanted to do something extra special for your birthday so we decided to pool our money to get you a gift.”

“Ooh, God,” she groaned, dread starting to make her feel a bit nauseated.

“Okay, now,” her big brother continued, “you’ve got $250 to blow on anything your little heart desires…”

Taylor lifted his hands from her eyes so she could see where they’d finally ended up…right in front of X Spot on Hollywood Boulevard, one of LA’s more notorious ‘adult bookstores’. “Happy birthday!”

Her mouth fell open in shock. Flabbergasted that they would dare to bring her to one of the sketchiest places on earth, she asked, “What the actual fuck?”

“That’s what we’re trying to help you out with,” Cam said with a big grin as he unhooked his seatbelt and moved to get out of the car. “Coming?”

“That’d be kinda difficult wouldn’t it since she doesn’t have the proper equipment yet?” Taylor teased.

“Ewww, you’re so gross,” Kristen whined, scrunchy face and all, reaching to smack her stupid ass brother after getting out of the car. “I can’t believe you two!”

“What?” Cam said, smirking. “Just trying to be original.”

“Uh huh.” Kristen stood on the uneven sidewalk looking at the seedy little shop painted in a fading dreamcicle orange color, debating whether or not her brothers were having her on or if they were truly serious.

Taylor nudged her shoulder with his. “So what do you say, Kris? Going in?”

She took a deep breath and shrugged. “Sure, what the hell. I was starting to get bored with what we have at home anyway. This joint might actually have something more exciting than that posh little sex shop around the corner from our flat in London. Rob loves that place. He’d be too embarrassed to darken the door a place like this!”

“W-what?” Cam was doing a fair imitation of someone who’d just swallowed his tongue. Turnabout was fair play after all.

Kristen pulled open the door for her now red-faced brothers, gesturing for them to enter. “After you, boys. I do hope they have they have a good selection of bullets because the last one we got is practically dead…”


	4. Can you write about a toddler TGC girl meeting her baby brother for the first time?

“Are you excited to see your new brother, princess?” Rob asked, taking custody of his three year old daughter from his brother-in-law at the front entrance to the UCLA Medical Center. “He’s dying to meet you.”

Vivi nodded her strawberry blonde head, beaming him a toothy smile and bouncing. “Yeppers!”

“Word of caution,” Cam said before he left to hunt up parking. “She didn’t sleep at all last night after you left for the hospital.”

He looked at his sweet baby girl as if he held a ticking time bomb in his arms. “Thanks for the heads up.”

Vivian Jaymes, his love, his pride, his greatest joy in the world, looked on the outside to be a beautiful, well-mannered, curious little girl, but behind all the sweetness and rainbows lurked a dark hidden secret. She was prone to epic tantrums when she was overly tired and desperate not to miss a thing. 

He hoped and prayed this would not be one of those times.

“You’re just in time for breakfast with Mummy and your brother.”

“Pancakes?” she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Not sure, but it’ll be something good.” He knocked on the door to alert his wife he was back before opening the door and entering the birthing suite room. “Look who I have, kitten.”

“My other baby!” Kristen said, reaching her free hand out for her daughter.

Vivi climbed down his arms onto the bed and dropped to her knees beside her mother, cuddling into her side. “Not a baby!”

“I know, babycakes. We have a new baby in the family. See?” 

Rob smiled as he watched his daughter meet the newest member of their little family: three hour old Grey. “What do you think, Vi?”

The little girl very carefully inspected the sleeping baby, touching his little nose and mouth carefully, picking up his little hand in hers. She leaned in to give him a kiss. “Does he play tea?”

“Not for a while, sweetheart,” her mother answered. “He’s brand new and he has to get a lot bigger before he can play tea with you.”

“Oh,” Vivi said, confusion causing her brows to furrow as she tried to process that information.

Rob knew she’d have high expectations of the new addition since the last edition to the family, Cam and Lizzie’s two year old adopted daughter, came into the family play ready. He moved closer to snatch her up if he sensed a meltdown coming on.

“He loves you very much. Remember how he would kick at your hand on my stomach when you talked to him?” Kristen prompted.

“Uh huh.” 

“Now when you talk to him, you can hold him and watch him smile and giggle.”

Vivi’s mouth twitched as she considered her mother’s words.

“And someone’s going to have to teach him everything he knows and that is where his big sister comes in. He’s going to need you so much as he gets bigger.”

“Would you be okay with that, princess? He needs someone to look after him and teach him the ropes.” 

His little girl’s rosebud lips turned up in a smile. “I can do that!”


	5. Can you guys write about Kristen cooking and Rob entering the kitchen and checking what she is doing?

“Whatcha you doing, Kiki?” Rob asked, trying to be all innocent and sweet as molded himself against her backside, his arms snaking around her waist and one hand coming to rest on her lower stomach.

 

“Cooking dinner,” Kristen answered without looking up from stirring the Italian sausage she was frying with peppers and onions that would make up the sauce for the hearty lasagna she was making to take over to her father’s house for Cam’s birthday dinner.

 

“I know that.” He sniffed the air and she could practically hear his stomach growl. “It smells so damn good. It was driving the pups crazy outside.”

 

“Uh huh.” She knew his game and she wasn’t going to let him win (this time). “You could make yourself useful and get my lasagna pan down from the shelf.”

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want me to do?” he breathed into her ear.

 

Kristen muttered under her breath, willing herself not to react to his obvious attempt at distraction by seduction. She just hated he was so damn good at it and it was really hard to ignore his wickedly long fingers. He always knew just how to drive her to distraction. It wasn’t fair.

 

“You can get me two jars of my sauce from the pantry while you’re at it. I want it be saucy,” she said firmly, just like she was speaking to one of their furbabies. Sometimes it was the only tone her boyfriend understood.

 

He playfully nipped at her neck. “I’m feeling a bit saucy right now.”

 

“You just did not!” Kristen groaned. “Seriously, Rob, could you be any more fucking cheesy?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of cheese too,” he laughed.

 

“I hate you,” she grumbled and wiggled to shake him off of her since his intentions had become more than obvious.

 

“No you don’t,” he teased, giving her backside a friendly smack before he moved away to do her bidding. “You lurve me!”

 

Kristen rolled her eyes as she reached up to grab a saucer from the cabinet. “You just keep on telling yourself that, buddy.”

 

“Don’t have to since you tell me you love me at least once every day.” Rob took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island out of her way. “I like that, by the way.”

 

“You like that I simultaneously love and hate you?”

 

“Nope,” he said with a grin. “That you love me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t really care since you’re getting what you wanted,” she dismissed him, but leaned up to kiss his cheek before sitting the small saucer of her infamous Italian sausage pasta sauce generously sprinkled with cheese in front of him. Someday she was going to be strong enough to tell him no to tastings. “Just tell me what you think and be honest.”

 

She didn’t even wait for him to tell her if she’d hit the mark or not before she started putting the lasagna together. His indecent moans told her all she needed to know.


	6. Can you please make a story about kristen during her pregnancy with TGC?

Kristen took a bite of the hamburger, cabbage and teriyaki marinade filling for every egg roll she made. The little monster growing inside of her demanding to be fed immediately despite the craving for egg rolls. Apparently he didn’t care that it was nearly 3am.

“Kitten?” Rob asked sleepily as he wandered into the kitchen. He hadn’t bothered to do more than pull on a pair of boxers he’d probably found on the bedroom floor.

“Hiya, handsome,” she answered back smiling, eyes sweeping over his body and licking her lips. “I was just making egg rolls.”

Her husband idly scitched at his belly. “At this hour?”

“The monster was hungry.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I figured you needed your rest.”

“That I did.” He came up behind her, kissing her shoulder and putting one hand on the little round mound that had just started to blossom a few weeks prior, right about the time her appetite and sex drive returned with a vengeance. 

She smiled, wiggling her arse back against him. “You probably need to eat something to keep up your strength.”

“I need more strength tonight?”

“More like right now.” Kristen turned in her husband’s arms, leaning up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. “Egg rolls aren’t the only thing I’m hungry for.”

Rob pressed his forehead lovingly to hers, smirking all the while. “So you need me to go out and pick you up something else to eat? There’s that all night Chinese place over on Normandie. The Mad Italian is all night on the weekends.”

“No, not food,” she answered quickly, her fingers knotting the waistband of his boxers, wanting her intentions to be absolutely clear. “You.”

“I don’t think I’m particularly filling, love.”

“That’s what you think,” she purred, tugging his underwear down.

“Well, okay, then,” he chuckled, “I guess the monster will have to wait to eat then.”

She wrapped her small hand around his hardening length. “He will since his daddy seems ready to make mummy very happy at the moment.”

“Don’t you want to take this upstairs?” Rob asked. His breath already starting to quicken as she moved her hand with determination.

Kristen shook her head. “Right here, right now.”

He regarded her with bemusement, hands on her hips, lifting her to the counter top. “I suppose your wish is my command.”


	7. How about Rob & Kristen spending time with Rob's family in London?

“Sit yourself down, boy,” his father chided him, “before you wear a path in your mother’s new carpet. You don’t want to know what’ll happen to your hide if that were to happen.”

“They’ve been gone for hours,” Rob whinged, but stopped his pacing in front of the large bay window in the front room of his parents’ home. If he couldn’t pace, he would stand sentry until the love of his life was home.

“As women are wont to do when they’re shopping.”

“It’s starting to get dark.”

He heard his father get up to get the leash for his mother’s little Yorkie (she was cute, but she was no Patty Pat Pattinson). “Why don’t we go down to the pub, have a drink, ease your nerves. Tonight’s Shepard’s Pie night. Maggie makes a mean one.”

Rob had no idea how his father could think of food and drink at a time like this. Kristen was out with his mother and sisters, in London, shopping. That should be enough to strike fear in the hearts of even the bravest of men. 

There was no telling the amount of incriminating things his mother could be telling on him. It was enough to make his stomach churn.

“I don’t think I feel like eating.”

“Put your coat on anyway. The baby here needs to be walked. The fresh air will do you good.”

“Dad,” Rob started.

“Don’t Dad me, young man. You know very well that your mother isn’t going to let anything happen to my sweet girl.”

Why his father’s little crush on Kristen bothered him as much as it did, he’d never know. “They won’t know to look for us at the pub.”

“No worries, Robbie, your mum will know where to look for us. Now come along and don’t forget the baggie for picking up after the baby.”

His father was into his second pint before three striking blondes and a tiny brunette darkened the door of the busy local just around the corner from the house. Rob had to smile because his father was up in a flash to pull out a chair for his mother to sit and take her coat to hang up, ever the gentleman. Kristen was in the seat next to him, shedding her jacket before he’d even thought to move. His sisters took the seats on her other side at the round table.

“Hiya,” she greeted him with a smile, cheeks flushed from the cold. “Did ya miss me?”

“Always, kitten,” he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Did you have fun?”

“I did.”

“Mum and my sisters didn’t drive you mad did they?”

She shook her head slightly, her green eyes glinting in the light. “Nope. I don’t think I could’ve done this without them.”

“What did you talk about while you were gone for so long?” He hated living in fear that his mother, and especially his sisters, would tell Kristen something about him that would send her screaming all the way back to LA never to speak to him again.

“Never you mind that, Robert,” Victoria chimed in for the first time. “It was a girls only outing.”

“Yeah, Robbie, girls only, unless you’re feeling a bit Claudia-ish,” Lizzie teased.

“Button,” his father started, using the distraction of the barmaid bringing fresh drinks to redirect the conversation, “did you find what you were looking for?”

Rob could almost feel the excitement ready to burst out of her as Kristen bounced in her seat. He already knew the answer.

“I think I found the perfect dress!” she squealed and giggled, his sister and mother joining her in her joy.


	8. Could you write about 2009 like the beginning of their relationship?

Kristen could feel the butterflies in her stomach go to fluttering when the car pulled to a stop in front of a fancy Tokyo hotel. She’d been looking forward to and absolutely dreading this moment for weeks now. Her brother absently patted her knee before crawling out to see to their luggage. Taylor understood which is exactly why he wanted to come to Japan with her: moral support.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling the manager to fuck off as she was put through the very rigorous welcome process that included a tour of the suite she was staying in, but she was mindful of Ruth’s not too subtle warnings for her to be on her best behavior. 

All she knew was Rob was somewhere in this hotel and she needed to talk to him. She hadn’t physically seen him since the last stop of the Twilight promo tour in early December and had spoken to him a handful of times on the phone, which always ended in an argument. He’d been right all along. She just couldn’t see it at the time.

“Does anyone know what room Rob’s in?” she asked, leaning against the door in an unconscious act of keeping the hotel manager from returning.

Tay laughed. “He’s in the same room as this one, only on the other side. 2501W. I ran into his manager in the lobby when I was coming up.”

“Thank you! Don’t wait up!” She kissed his cheek before hurrying out the door to find her way to the other side of the hotel.

What was she thinking? Seriously. Kristen berated herself on the long elevator ride up after she figured out the lay of the hotel. She didn’t bother to change after the long flight, run a brush through her hair, brush her teeth, nothing. Talking to Rob was the only important thing.

It took ten minutes of pacing before she had worked up enough courage to knock on the door and only a minute for her stomach to sink. He wasn’t in, or at very least he wasn’t answering the door. She knocked again in case he hadn’t heard it the first time. Nothing.

“Kristen,” she heard someone call just as she was about to step into the elevator.

Rob was standing in the hallway when she turned, barefoot and looking deliciously rumpled in jeans and a t-shirt. “Rob,” she said softly. Her heart seizing in her chest at the sight of him.

“Didn’t hear the door at first. I was asleep.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Do you want to come in?”

She stopped in front of him, looking up at him and finding herself getting lost in the depths of his blue eyes. “I have something I want to tell you.”

“Oh?” was all he said.

“I broke up with Mike.”

“Did you now?”

“For good this time,” she said hurriedly before he could shut her out. He loathed her ex-boyfriend. “You were right. I should’ve listened, but I was too stubborn to hear it. I’m sorry!”

Rob didn’t say a word. He just dropped down to pick her up over his shoulder, kicking the door to his suite closed behind him as he went, and tossed her on his bed.


	9. Could you write one about Rob and Kris move to London or New York?

Kristen set the table and grabbed a bottle of wine while Rob paid the delivery guy for their Chinese food, marveling at the newness of everything in her surroundings. It felt weird, but good, like a fresh start.

“You’re looking awful pensive, kitten,” Rob said, pulling container after container out of the bags on the counter. “Regretting this decision already?”

She shook her head. “No, never. It just takes some getting used to that’s all.”

“It’s a big step, moving continents.”

“I know, but I love it here already.”

They’d just moved into a completely renovated three story townhouse on a quiet street in the fashionable neighborhood of Primose Hill in London after she’d had a very unfortunate run-in with two overzealous paparazzi in LA. As soon as she’d recovered enough from her injuries to travel, Rob insisted they spend some time far away from the rat race that was their former home. They’d stayed with his parents a few weeks before decamping to a hotel then a rented flat and before she knew it, they were looking at properties to purchase. It wasn’t long after that she was ringing her family and friends to let them know that they’d decided to stay in London, away from the crazy, and no one could blame them after all that had happened.

“Good.” He kissed her soundly before taking his seat and opening the bottle of wine and pouring each of them a glass.

She gave Bear’s head a good rubbing as he sat patiently beside her, hoping for a scrap of something. “Home is where the heart is, and my heart is wherever you and our dogs are.”


	10. Can  you write a cute drabble of RK's twin TGCs' (boy and girl) first day in prepschool?

Kristen knelt down before her babies, busying herself straightening their adorable little school uniforms, completely obvious to hustle and bustle around them. Teagan was adorable in her little navy plaid skirt and jacket, pink ribbons adorning her French braid. Taren was resolute in his khakis and navy jacket.

“Now, remember to be good and do what Ms. Donnelly tells you to do,” she reminded the pair of them.

“Yes, Mum,” her darling son answered with a bored tone and a slight roll of his eyes.

Her precious daughter hugged her neck tight, whispering in her ear, “Don’t leave me here, Mummy. Peas! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Oh, baby,” Kristen cried, voice thick with tears, “I’ll be back to get you when school is over.”

“Alright, who’s ready to get this show on the road?” Rob asked, hand on her shoulder. “The bell’s about to ring.”

She looked up at her husband, eyes pleading. “Can we…”

“No.”

“Tea wants to go home.”

“And Taren wants to stay.”

“Robbie,” she whined as he helped her up from the floor, her rounding tummy was starting to make it difficult for her to move as nimbly as she was used to in the past.

He leaned in to nip at the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. “We’ll have the house to ourselves to do what we want, where we want, and when we want,” he teased, “for hours.”

She blinked a couple times, absorbing that little tidbit of information. This pregnancy was proving to be a bit more difficult than the last with two rambunctious children underfoot constantly. Their needs were taking priority over the demands of her hormones. “Oh!” she breathed.

“Exactly.” Rob’s blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Alright, lovey doves,” she said, kissing the top of each blond little head in turn, “I love you and we’ll pick you up this afternoon when school lets out!”


	11. Can you do one where Rob gets a call about kristen was in a serious car accident, and what happens at hospital (him freaking out and stuff), and finally the lovers reunion?

_Rob, Kiki’s been in an accident.  It’s bad.  I think you need to come home right now._  
  
His heart stopped at her father’s words.  
  
How bad?  _Not sure yet._   
  
Where? _Malibu, up near the house._  
  
Oh God. How?  _Guy ran a red light._  
  
Who else? _Suzie. Jack was driving._  
  
Fuck. _I know, son._     
  
John’s phone call replayed in his mind the entire flight home from Boston where he had been filming a psychological thriller.  It took just two phone calls and an untold amount of money to secure an almost immediate private flight back to LA.  His assistant had made the arrangements for him with the production crew while he sat in his trailer and concentrated on breathing.  
  
That was the longest six hours of his life, with all the unknowing and uncertainty, and worst of all the lack of communication while he was in-transit.  All he could think about was Kristen and if she was going to be okay.  
  
Their arrival at LAX was a blur as Jeff guided him through the terminal with purpose to the rental car pick-up area.  Time was of the essence.  
  
Kristen’s father was loitering around the front entrance of the hospital, having a smoke while drinking a cup of shitty vending machine coffee.  
  
“She’s out of surgery and resting as comfortably according to her surgeon,” he said by way of greeting while grinding out his cigarette.  
  
“Is she going to be okay?” Rob demanded.  That all he wanted, no needed, to know.  
  
“She looks like hell, bruised and cut up pretty bad.”  
  
He carefully measured each word.  “Is she going to be okay?”  
  
“Kiki’s in a private room tucked away in a corner.  You have to show ID to the nurse to gain access.”  Her brothers are with her right now.”  
  
“Please, Pops, just tell me!” Desperation was starting to take hold of him.  It was then that he noticed how much older Kristen’s father looked, as if he’d just aged ten years.  
  
John’s hands shook as he lit up another cigarette.  “The doctor said it looks far worse than it is, but it’s bad enough.  
  
Rob nodded to Jeff, silently communicating to him to say with the older man.  The last thing they needed right now was for something to happen to his father-in-law.  
  
“She just dozed back off,” Cam whispered, standing up from the chair next to bed.  “She’d been asking for you.”  
  
His knees nearly buckled out from under him at the sight of Kristen looking so small and frail, laying in the hospital bed, surrounded by a tangle of tubes and beeping monitors.  Her beautiful face marred with cuts and bruises, both eyes blackened.  
  
“Oh God.”  
  
Cam took his arm to guide him to the chair, commanding, “Here, sit.”  
  
“I’ll go get him something to drink,” Taylor said, heading for the door.  
  
“She’s going to recover and be just fine,” his brother-in-law told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “The worst of it’s a broken ankle that required surgery, several broken ribs, and lots of deep bruising.  She banged her head pretty good, but there’s no signs of bleeding or concussion.  Jack was treated and released.  Suzie was sitting in the front. She’s pretty banged up too.  She’s being kept for observation.”  
  
Rob sat there trying to absorb the information that with time Kristen would be alright.  He had no idea how long he sat there by her bed, just holding her hand and silently praying.  
  
At first it was a little twitch, then a small squeeze of his hand, that caused him to jerk his head up.  “Robbie?” his wife asked, her voice soft and scratchy.  
  
“I’m right here, kitten.”  He leaned down to kiss her hand.    “How’re you feeling?”  
  
“I’ve been better I think.”  
  
“You think?” he half chucked the question, trying to keep his tone light.  
  
“You got me.” She winched when she tried to laugh. “Ooowww, okay, I know I’ve been better.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.  So what happened, Kris?”  
  
“Dunno, exactly, I was just missing you and thought this was a great way to get you home?” Kristen joked, and he felt a weight lift from his heart.    
  
“All you had to do was ask me,” he chided gently.  “Didn’t have to go scaring the shit out of me.”  
  
This time she opted for a soft amused snort.  “You know me, baby, always with the drama.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.  You’re my favorite Drama Lama.”  He shook his head at her, knowing that was the farthest thing from the truth, but loving her just a little more for trying to make him laugh.    
  
“I better be.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
Kristen’s slowly eyes drifted closed, her breathing starting to slow as sleep was trying to claim here again.  “Will you kiss me please?”  
  
“Do you ever have to ask that?”  He leaned over to kiss her bruised mouth softly, mindful of any pain he might inflict.  “I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  She tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
“What is it, kitten?”  
  
“Don’t leave me please.”  
  
“Never.”


	12. Can I please request something about Rob and Kristen doing press junkets/premieres while she's pregnant?

“Are you really going to go there?” Kristen asked huffily, slipping her feet into a pair of impossibly high black Manolo Blahnik pumps.

Her husband was standing, looking in the mirror and toying with his tie. Tonight was the London premiere of his newest movie that has all the critics buzzing about a shoe-in for a lead actor Oscar nod. “I just asked if those shoes were a wise decision.”

“Here.” She reached up to straighten the tie for him then leaned up to kiss him. He was still a good head taller than her, despite the five inch heels. “And for the record, I’m pregnant, not on my death bed.”

“I know, kitten,” he said, hands resting on her hips. “I just worry that’s all.”

“I’m not even really showing yet so it’s not a big deal.” Although her sparkling fitted black cocktail dress was much more snug around the middle and hips tonight than when she tried it on last week for her stylist. Her assistant had already taken her bag so she could change into something more comfortable when the time was right.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here watching Doctor Who, with your feet up, and eating ice cream?”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, baby. I’m so proud of you.” She was breaking their unspoken rule about not walking the carpet for their other-half’s movies. Neither wanted the circus that had become their lives to overshadow their work anymore than absolutely necessary, but tonight was special and she was determined to show her support, the paparazzi be damned.

The ten minutes it took to get from the hotel to Leicester Square was spent in a blur of agents, publicists, security guards and handlers. Her stomach fluttering with excitement and nerves. This was going to be her first public appearance after Rob let it slip in his Rolling Stone interview published the week before that he’d finally knocked his wife up.

The wall of sound from the crowd and the flashes from hundreds of cameras when he helped her from the backseat of the big Range Rover made her wish she’d take him up on his earlier offer for her to stay in.

She clung to his hand tightly as photographers shouted at them to look and smile. “Is it too late for that blackberry cobbler ice cream and bad British TV shows?”


	13. Can you write something sweet when they are at their home, enjoying a night together - just the two of them - cuddling, kissing, etc.?

“Don’t forget the popcorn,” Kristen called from the sofa where she was currently acting as a cushion for two overgrown puppies. It was quiet movie night at home, no friends, no family, just them.

“Yes, dear,” Rob responded, head stuck in the fridge. “Pop? Water? Tea?”

“Coke!”

He appeared moments later, arms laden down with the spoils from the kitchen hunt. “I think I got everything we possibly need to last us a few hours.”

“Go on, get down, make room for Daddy,” she urged as she shoved at the lumps of fur.

“Kitten, you’ve just got to know how to do it.” Rob carefully put all the snacks down on the coffee table and picked up a tennis ball that had seen better days. “Bernie, Bear, what’s Daddy got? Huh, what I’ve got?”

Both dogs were scrambling to get up, yelping for him to throw the ball. He smirked at her as the puppies scurried down the hallway in a desperate bid to beat the other to the prize.

“They’ll be back you know?” she told him, wanting to wipe that cute little smirk right off his face.

He flopped down on the sofa next to her, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled against him. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve staked out my favorite spot.”

“Is it really, your favorite spot?” She looked up at him, smiling sweetly. “You might want to think about your answer carefully.”

“Yes,” he said, smirking as he leaned down to kiss her softly, “my favorite spot is wherever you are.”

Kristen laughed as she pulled him down for a longer kiss, hand fisting in the soft material of his t-shirt. “You keep talking like that and you might find yourself getting shagged.”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” he growled against her lips.


	14. Could you write one about Kristen and Rob's life in London?

He loved seeing her in her natural habitat, even if it was an ungodly hour on a bright and cool Saturday morning. She was just so happy strolling hand in hand with him as she examined each of the vendor stalls for fresh produce she might want to use for the little dinner gathering they were having later that evening. Whatever made her happy, even if his other hand was starting to go numb from all of the bags he was carrying.

“Do you think anyone would eat roasted Brussels sprouts?” she asked absently as she looked over a display of fresh ones still on the stalks.

“Marcus would eat shoe leather if you said you cooked it and put it before him.” Rob wasn’t sure how he felt about Brussels sprouts, but he’d found himself eating lots of things he was unsure since they’d made the big move to London a few months ago. Kristen acclimated herself to her new surroundings by cooking with local ingredients. 

He’d been all too happy to take her around to the better weekend markets when she’d felt more like herself and wanted to get out of the house. Their friends reaped the rewards of her adjusting.

“Yes,” she agreed, looking up at him with a questioning look in her eyes,” but I was really asking about you.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I will try anything you cook once.”

“Hmmm,” she responded and he could tell that was not the answer she was looking for from him.

“What? I said I’d try it. Isn’t that good enough?”

“Mrs P! Mrs P! I’ve saved the best from the fields this week for you! Come see, sweetheart!” An older woman rushed out to gather Kristen under her arm and usher her into the stall where she kept the best produce for her favorite customers. He was just thankful for the reprieve from being scolded.

Kristen was beaming when she emerged ten minutes later, heavy laden bag in hand, and the beauty of her smile made his heart skip a beat. “Lydia had the most gorgeous roma tomatoes and golden peppers! I’m going to make pas-” She froze instantly, fear instantly replacing joy, when someone shouted her name loudly in the crowd of people.

“Kris, love,” he murmured, dropping the bags and gathering her protectively in his arms. A gaggle of giggly girls ran past them, shouting and just being a nuisance. “It’s fine.

No one is stalking you or trying to take your picture here.”

“I know.” She took a deep shaky breath, trying to regain her composure. He hated that she’d lost a sense of herself when that stupid asshole paparazzo had stalked her to

the point of causing her injury. “I’ll be right again one day, I swear.”

He brushed a kiss to the top her head. “You’re perfect right now.”


	15. Can you write about Kristen waking up at night to make sure Rob is still there with her, mabye after a nightmare?

_She was running._  
  
 _The fancy baby buggy her sister-in-law had given her was slowing her down as shadowy brick walls narrowed in on her.  The voices were closing in on her and she could hear the constant click of the camera shutters as her pursuers captured her on film, the near constant flashes illuminating the thick fog like lightning in a violent thunderstorm._  
  
 _Suddenly she was surrounded by hundreds of paparazzi, all screaming at her, closing in around her from all sides, asking her how she liked Rob to fuck her…_  
  
 _“My baby,” she screamed, frantically searching for the buggy, pushing and shoving at the men swarming around her until she lost her footing and fell, all them closing in on her until everything went black…_  
  
Kristen awoke with a gasp, sitting up so quickly it made her head spin as sweat pour down her face.   It took her a moment to realize all was quiet in the early morning dim of her bedroom, her hand automatically searching the other side of the rumpled bed for her husband.  Rob was her rock, her strength and after that nightmare, she needed him desperately.  
  
“Robbie?” she called, surprised at how shaky her voice sounded.  The dream had shaken her to the very core and she really needed his reassurance.  “Rob? Are you up here?”  
  
The flutter low in her rounding tummy caused her stop and take a few deep calming breaths, hand on her rounding stomach.  “Mummy’s sorry for upsetting you, baby.  She’s going to go find Daddy and he’ll make everything better. I promise.”  
  
Pulling on the t-shirt her husband had discarded in the floor the night before, needing the comfort only his smell could bring her, Kristen padded to the staircase.  The house was unnervingly absent of any familiar sounds that was her husband and their furbabies.  That silly niggling little fear of abandonment she always worked so hard at keeping suppressed was steadily clawing its way up her spine to whisper words of doubt in her ear that would cause her heart to seize up.  
  
“Rob?” she asked to the empty kitchen.  Her bottom lip was starting to quiver and her eyes fill with tears.  
  
“What are you doing up so early, sweetheart?”   
  
She was in his arms in an instant, face buried in his chest, focusing on breathing in and breathing out.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” her husband said softly, holding her close, one hand stroking her tangled hair.  “What’s all this about?”  
  
“I had a bad dream,” she answered thickly.  
  
“Same one?”  
  
“Worse.”  
  
“Worse how?”  
  
“He was there.”  She pulled his large hand down to cover her tiny baby bump, tears spilling down her cheeks.  “I- I- lost him.  I couldn’t keep him safe!”  
  
“Shhhhh,” Rob shushed her softly, rocking her gently even as he tightened his arm around her and held a protective hand over their growing son.  The baby responded to his father by moving about, causing him to smile a bit.  “It was just a bad dream, Kris.  I will never let anything like that happen to you or our son.  Do you hear me?”  
  
She nodded, knowing in her heart that she could trust him to do everything in his power to keep her and the baby safe.  “Take me upstairs.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He pulled back to look at her, blue eyes searching her face.    
  
“I need you. Please.”  
  
“As you wish, m’lady.”  He made a show of kissing the back of her hand, making her laugh at his silly display.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?”  Ever thankful her husband knew just how to bring her back from the brink.  
  
He swooped her up in his arms and headed for the steps.  “I can think of a few things you might enjoy…”


	16. Very unfortunate run-in with two overzealous paparazzi in LA. As soon as she’d recovered enough from her injuries to travel'-please could you write this story, this is from the one where RK move to London and I was so interested to know what happened.

“Kris!”

She could see Jack and Suzie both waving to her from the shoreline, motioning frantically for her to come in. That caused her to look around for the tell-tale sign of a dorsal fin or a dark shadow in the water as she stood on her board, paddle in hand ready to strike, her heart pounding hard in her chest even when she didn’t catch a glimpse of a dreaded shark. She headed in just to be on the safe side.

“What?” she demanded, meeting Jack right at the water edge. “You scared me to death.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing up her board for her, “but your friendly neighborhood stalkers are here.”

“God damnit. What good is a fucking gated neighborhood if they can still get in?” She took the towel Suzie offered to dry her face.

“I know, I know,” her best friend responded. “I just happened to see a glint in the sunlight and decided to check it out. Both of them are here, up on the ridge just down the beach. We didn’t think you’d want pictures of you paddle boarding all over Perez in the morning.”

“Probably too late for that,” she growled, unzipping her wetsuit as she went. All she wanted was a hot shower and to forget about her two least favorite people ruining her day. Rob had been caught at least twice in the past year, but she had somehow escaped being papped until today.

“Why don’t we head back down to LA, lose the arseholes, and see about something to eat?” Jack suggested. He put her board away with the others in the garage before bounding up the steps behind them.

Kristen took her time in the shower, washing the salt from her hair and body, letting the hot water ease the tension from her muscles. Rolando and his buddy ruin her life, damnit. She took her time dressing in jeans and one of Rob’s discarded shirts (it still smelled like him), leaving her hair to air dry into her signature wavy auburn mess. The last thing she did before heading out the door was slip on her wedding ring.

“I was thinking Umami Burger.” Jack was ever the gentleman, opening the car door first for Suzie, then for her. “I could seriously eat a Manly Burger right now!”

“You know Rob will have a duck fit if he knew we were going there without him.” She slipped into the backseat of Suzie’s car, slumping down a bit to hide. 

Suzie laughed. “I’ll be sure to text him a picture of you and your Hatch Burger.”

“I might try the Truffle Burger today, Miss Cali Burger.”

“Yeah right,” Jack scoffed, “you say you’re going to try something new but you always end ordering the same exact thing!”

“Jack! Watch out!” Suzie screamed just as the light had changed to green and he was making the turn into the PCH.

It took Kristen a half a second to realize another car was coming right at them before the door window shattered in her face and she was slammed hard against the other door. Pain shot through her like a lightning bolt, leaving her head swimming and stars dancing before her eyes. All she knew was her ankle didn’t feel quite right and she was having a difficult time getting her breath.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was the steady clicking of a camera shutter.


	17. Could you maybe write about Kristen getting baby fever for once instead of Rob always being the baby crazy one?

“Have you noticed that everyone seems to be having babies these days?”

“Huh,” Rob mused, “I hadn’t really noticed.”

In truth he had. How could he have not noticed how his wife had held the baby and stared at him with googly eyes? They were on the way back home from visiting the newest Sturridge, a boy this time, bald and doing a great imitation of Buddha. The taxi had barely pulled away from the kerb before she asked her seemingly innocent question.

“Tom and Sienna again. Cam. Victoria. Suzie.”

He laced his fingers with hers, giving them a light squeeze. “There does seem to be a pattern.”

“A pattern?” Kristen snorted. “It’s a damn epidemic.”

“I have noticed you spending lots of time picking out baby shower gifts lately,” he said.

That was an understatement if there ever had been one. She was downright obsessed with all things baby as of late. Everyone was starting to notice, even his mother who had taken it upon herself to inquire about the possibility of her youngest child producing a grandchild before she got old and his father who had supplied with some (highly embarrassing) tips for baby-making. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a child, he had wanted one for a while now, but he needed to make sure Kristen was ready. She was so young when they got together and he didn’t want to rush things lest they go pear shape. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the best thing that ever had happened to him.

“I saw some things I liked too…,” she paused and took a deep breath, glancing at him in the dim light.

His heart thudded in his chest, but he managed to keep his voice even. “I’d expect so.”

“Things I wanted for our baby.”

“Are trying to tell me you want a baby?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Me too.” He gathered her in his arms, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. “We can get started as soon as we get home.”

“Right after I purchase everything in my shopping cart,” she laughed, squeezing her arms around his neck.


	18. Could you please write something about Rob making music/songwriting at home and Kristen watching and listening to him then reacting to what he's written?

She turned the heat down low so the lamb stew would simmer the afternoon away and she was about to activate a packet of yeast to start the dough for the crusty bread she was making later when the first notes reached her ears, causing her to smile. Rob was sitting down to his anniversary present. She had been bad girl and bought him a Steinway grand piano for the music room in their renovated London home.

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly after the music trailed off.

“It’s not finished yet,” he said simply, look over at her in the doorway with a half-smile on his face.

“You haven’t written anything for the piano in a long time.”

Rob kissed her temple. “I know, but I’m feeling inspired.”

“Are you now?” Her fingers ghosted along his thigh. “I’m feeling rather inspired too.”

”It’s for you, the music.” His breathing started to quicken. “I’ve been hearing it in my mind for a while now.”

“Oh?” She cupped the growing bulge under his sweatpants, making her intentions absolutely clear.

“Yes,” he groaned, “since you were in the hospital.”

“Play it again,” she urged, slipping to her knees under the piano. “I want to show you what I think of it.”

His fingers graced the keys playing the first few notes before stilling when she took his hard cock in her mouth.


	19. Could you write a one-shot about Kristen's final month of pregnancy and them sitting together watching the baby move/talk to it?

“G’morning, baby boy,” she could hear her husband whispering to her very round stomach. “Daddy loves you so much.”

Kristen put her hand atop his to still it, not even bothering to open her eyes. “You’re gonna wake him.”

“Didn’t let you sleep did he?” Rob leaned down to kiss right where her belly button had popped out.

“Nope. I think he’s starting to run out of room in there because he tried his damnest to make more by trying to remove my spine and shift my organs around.”

His deep chuckle vibrated pleasantly against her taut skin. “Then he just needs to come out. Do you hear that, son? There’s a lot more room out here.”

“Don’t give him any ideas, thanks.” With just at three weeks left to go, she ready for him to come out, mostly because she was tired of having to pee every five seconds, but she was also secretly afraid she wasn’t ready for all of this. “I want him to finish baking properly.”

“The doctor said from here on out we’re okay, just a matter of how much he’s going to weigh.”

“But I wouldn’t be okay.” Fingers stroking through his short messy hair as he rests his scruffy cheek against the bump. “Your mother would murder me ten ways to dead if I had this baby before she got here next week.”

“It’s her fault for not planning accordingly.”

“Robbie! That is your mother we’re talking about,” she admonished, and as soon as she did the baby kicked. “And now he’s awake.”

He pulled her t-shirt up over her tummy to watch as their son moved around, playing whack-a-mole with kisses instead of a hammer each time he could see a little footprint appear. It had become his favorite playtime ritual since the moment he first could see his son moving around inside of her. She loved it.

Kristen knew the second she saw his goofy lovesick smile when he caught her watching that things were going to be alright.


	20. Can you write about Kristen's foot injury before the Oscars?

“What did you do?”

Kristen gave her stylist a sheepish grin when she hobbled on crutches into the organized, but stuffed to the gills studio. It was Oscar season and every designer under the sun had sent dresses hoping one of theirs would be worn to the main event. “I had a little accident.”

“Little?” Tara asked. “Little? I see bandages and crutches!”

“I know! I know! It was stupid!”

“How stupid?”

“Dropped a wine glass in the kitchen and tried to clean it up barefooted.”

Her stylist groaned. “What am I doing to do with you, girl?”

“Dress me for the Oscars?”

“Can you even wear shoes, let alone heels?”

“No!” Kristen cried. The mere thought of putting on a pair of staggering heels nearly brought tears to her eyes. “I have six stitches in the ball of foot!”

Tara’s frown deepened. “And the crutches?”

“I have to keep the weight off my foot so it doesn’t tear open.”

“Christ.”

“I know! I know! I’m sorry!”

The older woman went to the racks, methodically searching through the garments. “This changes everything. I’ve never had to accessorize around crutches before.”

“You’re the best, Tara!”

“I’m so tweeting about this!”


	21. Can we get a little fic about Rob and Kristen taking their brood out on a little trip and getting papped all over the place? I want to see Rob and Kris put on their fiercest Papa and Mama bear faces.

“Viv, don’t run away from me. Come hold my hand,” Kristen called after her over-excited four year old daughter.

The little girl dressed in a forest green dress with gold accents and a touch of tartan turned around to huff at her. “I’m not Viv! M’name’s Merida. I’m huntin’ for bears!”

“Be that as it may, you still have to hold my hand, Merida.”

Her eldest child sighed dramatically, but took her outstretched hand. “Yes, Mummy.”

“She gets that from you, you know?” her husband supplied helpfully, pushing the stroller that contained her passed out baby boy.

“I wanna see the princesses!” her daughter demanded, trying with all her might to drag her towards the entrance of Fantasyland.

Kristen held tight and stood her ground, sensing the oncoming meltdown and giving her husband the look. “We’ve been there, twice already.”

Vivian’s eyes widened, trying to twist away and howling, “Noooooooooooooooooo!”

“I think it’s time to head H-O-M-E for a N-A-P.” 

“I think you’re right.” Rob maneuvered around her, like her was trying to shield her from something.

She scooped up her daughter who was now in Stage-3 meltdown and that was when she saw him. The piece of shit that had been stalking them around the park practically since they’d arrived, taking pictures of their family outing.

“Take her,” she growled, handing Viv over to her father before he could even protest.

“Kris,” he called after her.

Kristen stormed up to the unsavory looking paparazzi who was still snapping away with his outrageously expensive camera, getting right in his face. “You think it’s amusing to take pictures of my family? You’ve been stalking us all day! Think you’re going to get a lot of money for the pictures of my daughter crying? Huh? Fucking answer me, you bastard!”

The photographer responded with a chuckle. “Not as much money as these with you going all super bitch.”

“You haven’t seen bitch yet.”

“Then show me, baby.” He shoved the camera in her face. “I’m recording video too. I’m gonna make so much money off your ass it won’t even be funny.”

“Kristen!” Rob shouted from somewhere behind her.

Without even thinking, she snatched the camera from him, smashing it hard on the pavement and stomping on it until it was in pieces. No one was going to make money off of her baby crying.

“Hey! That’s my camera, bitch!”

She smiled sweetly up at him after picking up the memory card. “Bill me.”


	22. Could you do one where either Rob or Kristen have an awkward run in with one of their exes?

“Rob, is there something wrong?” Kristen asked, brows furrowing when he suddenly stepped in front of her with his back to the rest of the carriage. They’d taken the Tube home from the Arsenal match rather than a taxi.

He shook his head, trying to distract her. “No, just someone I’d rather not deal with right now.”

“Ooh? Who?” She tried to stand on tiptoes to peer over his shoulder, but he easily blocked her.

“Just an ex-girlfriend.”

“Really? Nina I presume?”

“Shhhhh! Not so loud!”

She tried pushing him to the side. “I want to meet her!”

“No you don’t!” He stood his ground, blocking her from getting past him. The last thing he wanted was his current girlfriend chit chatting with his ex-girlfriend. That was a disaster in the offing if there ever was one. “She’s…”

“Crazy as a loon? That’s why I want to meet her!” She ducked under his arm and headed right toward the woman in a Ramones t-shirt and sporting dyed brown hair. 

“You’re Nina right?”

“I am,” Nina said by way of greeting them, her eyes drifting from Kristen to him, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. This wasn’t going to be good. “Hullo, Rob. Fancy seeing you.”

“Nina,” he said with a nod. “Good to see you too.”

“Did you like the painting I sent you?”

“Painting?” Kristen queried, looking up at him.

“Yes, Nina’s painting these days,” he answered. “And yes, I liked it. I hung it in the living room.”

“Is that the one in Malibu?”

“Yes.”

“I love that painting!” Kristen said delightedly and he knew from her reaction he was doomed. “Do you have more? We’ve got this giant blank wall in our London flat is crying for something.”

Nina shrugged. “I was just heading to my studio. You’re welcomed to come look at what I have.”

“Really?” His girlfriend was nearly bouncing with excitement. “Now?”

“Sure why not.” His ex smirked at him and his stomach dropped. “It’s the next stop.”

“Perfect,” Kristen purred. “You can tell me all about Rob when you were dating him.”

“No!” he interjected quickly, wanting to nip that conversation in the bud. This was the girl he cut his teeth on and he did many, many stupid things upon reflection. He didn’t want Kristen knowing how much of a dunder he could be. That is why in a just world exes and current girlfriends would never cross paths.

“So what do you want to know?” Nina asked, linking arms with Kristen and guiding her off the carriage at the next stop.

“Everything!”

This was going to be bad, oh so bad…


	23. Can I request one where Kristen and Rob are in LA and there is a massive earthquake?

“Bear! Bernie! Shut up! It’s too early to go out,” Rob croaked, opening one eye enough to check the time on the clock - 4:34am - and promptly shut it. The dogs continued to pace and whine despite his pleas. They’d been little pains in the arse since they’d decamped to Malibu for a few days of fun in the sun while they had the time.

He heard a noise in the distance that he couldn’t quite make out even as it seemed to grow louder and closer, then the bed began to shake and things began to vibrate on the nightstand. The lamp danced dangerously close to the edge. Something fell downstairs, then something else, and another thing. He could hear a car alarms going off somewhere outside. The rumbling shaking lasted for what seemed like forever and he barely noticed the dogs had stopped their incessant whining to crouch down on the floor next to the bed.

“What in the bloody fuck?” he asked, sitting up to grab the lamp before it the floor.

“Earthquake,” Kristen mumbled, turning over and settling in again. “Not even a bad one, go back to sleep.”

“How can you say go back to sleep?” he squeaked, breathing heavily, his hands shaking. That was the scariest fucking thing he’d ever lived through to date. “That felt bad to me!”

“The house is still standing isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“And we still have power right?”

“Yes…”

“Then it wasn’t bad.”

The house shook again, this time not as hard or for as long, but still causing him to nearly panic. 

She picked up her cell phone when it buzzed and sat up, checking the texts then sending one of her own. “Mom’s fine, Dad too. Cam said there’s a little damage at the garage, but otherwise everyone there is okay.”

“What if…what if the earth opened up? What if we can’t get back into LA? What about the houses?” He knew he was being irrational, but every disaster film he’d ever seen in his life was replaying in his head. All he could see was LA laid to waste by the shaking earth. Buildings destroyed. Bridges collapsed. Fires everywhere. Water mains broken. Scores dead, crushed to death. Monsters crawling up from the depths in the deep fissure right through the heart of Hollywood.

Everything near and dear to his heart GONE. Norm’s Rare Guitars! Ye Rustic Inn! That sushi place Kristen liked! The In and Out by the house, or all of them really! 

“It probably did somewhere near the epicenter,” she huffed and got up to pad into the bathroom. He stood guard just outside the door, not even distracted her cute little bare bum peeking out beneath the t-shirt she’d worn to bed.

“Oh God!” he groaned. He was afraid to turn on the television and see just how bad things were.

She came out a few minutes later wearing the boxers he’d left on the floor the night before when they’d opted to conserve water by showering together after paddle boarding.

”Do you want some breakfast since we’re up? Huevos rancheros? You can take the dogs out while I cook.”

“How do you expect me to act like nothing’s happened?” He followed her down the steps, almost yelping when she flipped on the flat screen in the kitchen and bracing himself for what he was about to see.

“Nothing did happen.”

“We. Had. An. Earthquake.”

“You might want to ring your mother before she hears it on the news. You know how she worries.”

“With good reason apparently!”

The perky anchor was talking about the latest homicide in South Central before cutting to the annoying guy who reported on the traffic. It was the fifth story in, a 5.9 earthquake with an epicenter near the Salton Lake State Park, well south and east of them, had caused only minor damage - mostly things knocked off shelves and scattered power outages across Los Angeles County.

“See, nothing,” she said, giving him a little smirk. “From now you’re not allowed to watch shitty Syfy disaster movies like 10.5!”

“It was a good movie,” he mumbled.


	24. I would like to request a RPF about Rob taking care of Kristen throught her morning sickness and cravings in her first pregnancy?

“I want an order of chicken egg fu yung, vegetable lo mein, moo shoo pork with extra pancakes, steamed dumplings, cheese wontons and two orders of egg rolls. Let me ask what my husband wants,” Kristen spoke into the phone as she studied the takeaway menu in front of her. “Is there anything you want, baby?

“I’ll just eat whatever you’re getting,” his mind was quickly changed for him by death rays shooting from his wife’s eyes, “or maybe not. I’ll have beef and scallions with extra rice and lots of those crispy noodle things.”

She wandered over to him after hanging up the phone, burrowing into his side and giving him puppy dog eyes. “Will you get the food when it arrives? I don’t feel like going all the way down the steps. They said 20 minutes.”

“Uh huh,” he agreed, knowing this little game well already. “You’re going to milk this pregnancy thing for all it’s worth aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She popped up to give him a swift kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but I think I might need a few snogs to convince me to trudge down two flights of stairs to get your food.” To be honest, he was more than happy to do her bidding, especially now that she was carrying the most precious thing in the world, but he just wanted her to have to work for it a little bit. It was just so damn cute watching her be all sneaky and coy while going about bending him to her will. 

She sighed dramatically. “God, you just can’t ever do anything without wanting a snog here and a snog there can you?”

“Nope, it’s the only way to get some attention from you,” he teased, ticking her side and making her giggle.

“At least you’re not unfortunate looking so it’s not such a hardship, I guess.” She kissed his cheek.

“Way to the stoke the ego there, wifey.”

Her hand drifted dangerously low on his stomach. “Did someone say stroke?”

“Never change, kitten,” he said with a laugh, “but you might want to wait until after I’ve gotten the food.”

“You’re no fun.”

He kissed her pouty mouth, completely amused by the two normal states of being these days - hungry and horny. “You weren’t saying that a little while ago.”

“Well, I am now!” she huffed.

And there it was, the sudden mood swing. He needed to learn to anticipate those better because living with a pregnant woman was like trying to traverse a mine field while blindfolded. “I think you’re just hungry.”

“I think you’re right. I’m sorry.” It hurt his soul to see the tears welling in her beautiful green eyes.

“It’s alright, beautiful,” he said softly, brushing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll go downstairs to wait for the food. Why don’t you set the table?”

Rob was pretty sure he was going to be attacked by his wife like a pack of wild jackals as soon as he was through the door and he wasn’t not wrong. She divested him of the three bags almost instantly without so much as a how-do-you-do.

“Thanks for letting me keep my hand,” he called after her.

“You’re welcome,” she sassed right back, digging out a Chinese takeaway box out and opening it.

“Kris? Are you okay?” His amusement turned to concern as he watched her face turn a sickly green once she got a good whiff of what was in the container.

“Oh God! I think I’m going to sick!” She dropped the box, egg fu yung splattering on the floor, and clutched at her stomach as she made a run for the kitchen sink, heaving up what seemed like everything she’d ever eaten.

All he could do was stand by holding her hair back for her and offer her a cold damp flannel for her neck and another to wipe her mouth. He knew things had gone too smoothly, too easily when Kristen didn’t seem to be suffering from any of the negative side effects of pregnancy. His mother had warned him not to preen too much about it because things like this had a tendency to come back to bite one in the arse. He really hated it when his mother was right.

“Feeling any better?” he asked her after he’d gotten her settled on the sofa with a cuppa and a blanket so he could clean up the mess and remove the offending takeaway from the flat. He was relieved to see that the color had returned to her face.

She set the mug down on the coffee table. “I think so.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Well,” she say coyly, “I was just thinking that some stuffed grape leaves or moussaka wouldn’t go amiss.”

He obediently went to slip on his shoes. “Ring it in and I’ll go pick it up.”


	25. Can you write about the backyard pictures?

 

 

“Son of a mother fucking bitch!”  
  
Kristen’s curse had him looking up from the script he was reading, long since used to her often colorful language, but this was somehow different.  “Everything alright, Kris?”  
  
“No, it mostly certainly is not,” she continued. “Your mother just emailed me a link to pictures of us on patio yesterday.”  
  
“What?”  Rob was confused.    
  
They’d just recently moved into a new home in a gated neighborhood in an effort to put some distance between the prying paparazzi and annoying fans that kept trying to stake out the house on Aberdeen.  He’d love that house - big, stately, Spanish flair - it screamed Old Hollywood.  Dr. Frank-N-Furter himself, Tim Curry, was a previous owner, but it was problematic from the second the tabloids discovered within weeks he’d made the purchase and all but published the address.  After that, it was a steady stream of fans and paps hoping to catch him or Kristen coming or going from behind the big gate at the entrance of the driveway.  Neighbors had started to complain.  
  
That was when they’d formulated a hair-brained scheme that been set in motion a few months back, right after Kristen had finalized the purchase of their current residence.   It was nestled in a secluded, exclusive neighborhood populated with music and movie stars who relished their quiet privacy.  The realtor had assured them that they would not be hassled because there was no way for unwanted visitors to get to them.  It was a modern house set on a hillside with a spectacular view of LA from the entire backside of the house, including the yard and pool.  Kristen loved the kitchen and enjoyed cooking in it.  It was a nice addition to their growing property portfolio.    
  
“Right fucking here on goddamn Popsugar!”  She shoved the laptop at him for him to see, so angry she was shaking. That website was near the top of her enemies list.  
  
“Fucking hell,” he muttered, flipping through the forty odd pictures of them on the patio with the dogs and a couple of friends.  They’d been goofing around - kissing, snuggling, being silly - and that had ended up in a quick dip in the pool.  It was one of those afternoons where nothing special had happened, but it would live forever in his mind as one of his happiest memories.  
  
“I’m in my fucking underwear, Rob!”  
  
“I think you look happy and in love.”  
  
“I’m wearing goddamn granny panties!” she started whinging, then stopped. “You think so?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“I don’t want to that share it with anyone.”  
  
“I know, love.  Now c’mere.”  He pulled her against him, brushing a kiss to her temple.  “I’ll make it all go away somehow.”  
  
She looked up at him with trusting green eyes that still his stomach flutter.  “How’re you gonna do that?”  
  
“Dunno,” he said, fishing his phone out of his pocket and hitting Nick’s number on speed dial, “but I know someone who does.   
  



	26. Can you write one about the WFE premiere kiss?

 

 

 

“I’m ready to get out of here.”  
  
Her very tall boyfriend was leaning over the back of the sofa to whisper in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.  “Are you sure? Everyone’s still here.”  
  
“I want to get you out of that dress.”  He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “You look so beautiful, but I know you look even more beautiful out of it.”  
  
“You’re such a sweet talker when you’ve had a few drinks.”  She kissed his cheek before getting up to join him.  
  
Dean was standing at the ready to guide them out to their awaiting car.  “A few fans and photographers that I could see hanging around the back exit.  It shouldn’t be too bad if we hurry.”  
  
“Are you sure about this, Rob?”  She quickly changed into her Vans because there was no way she could do anything in a hurry in stilettos.  
  
He took her hand, smirking.  “Positive.”  
  
It was a thrilling rush to run the gauntlet while being so daring with Rob.  They’d always been so careful to keep their relationship to themselves because things were already insane enough without throwing confirmation of their romance into the mix.   The collective gasps of the fangirls made her giggle as climbed into the back of the big black SUV after Rob, sliding right into the middle up against him to make room for Nick.  
  
“That was fun,” he snickered.   
  
She ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the tipsy and giggly love of her life.  “You’re silly.”  
  
“And you love it.”   
  
“God help me, but I do.”  
  
Without warning he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from her as flashbulbs lit up the interior of the truck and at that moment she was so happy she didn’t care who knew it.


	27. I just want to ask if you can write about RK going out with their {puppies} and being cute then the paps hound them. :)

Rob held Kristen’s hand as they walked up the winding path toward the Hollywood sign on a brilliant fall afternoon. He’d let both dogs off their leads since they were the only ones around. Bear and Bernie were enjoying exploring the edges of the trail looking for hidden treasure. They were silly like that.

“If they eat something they shouldn’t it’s all on you, buddy,” Kristen reminded him helpfully.

“Yes, yes,” he replied absently. He’d heard this one before.

“I mean it, Rob! I don’t do sick.”

“You’re so cute when you’re bossy.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “I’m not bossy!”

The tone of her voice and the smack had Bear coming to see what was going on. Of their two dogs, his baby boy was the nosy one. Bernie Girl was only interested in them when it involved food or belly rubs.

“Coming to save Daddy from mean Mummy are you, boy?” Rob asked sing-songly.

Bear answered him with a sharp bark to put him in his place. There would be no saving him from Kristen. The dog would defend her to the death if necessary. Traitor.

“I guess you just got schooled,” his girlfriend teased. “By a dog no less!’

“Harharhar! You think that’s so funny do you?” he teased right back, diving into tickle her sides and make her squeal.

“Rob!” she howled when he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking again. “Put me down!”

Suddenly Bernie started barking while making a beeline for a small patch of trees. Bear was in hot pursuit, joining her in the barkfest. 

“Call your dogs off!” came a cry a few moments later from the thicket. A middle aged man with an expensive digital camera with a long lens was trying to dodge the dogs by attempting to put a tree between himself and them. It wasn’t working out well for him. “Now!”

“Or what?” Rob called, setting Kristen on her feet and glaring at the pap.

“I’ll report your dogs to animal control. I swear to fucking God.”

“Rob,” Kristen pleaded, hand on his arm. “Please.”

“Alright, but first I want the memory card from the camera,” Rob demanded.

“No!”

Bernie was growling now, her teeth bared, at the guy. 

“Your choice.”

“Alright! Alright!” He fumbled the camera, pulling the memory card out and tossing it in their direction. “Here!”

Bear was on it, sniffing the ground all around where it fell and Bernie ran to join him. The puppy boy circled around until she stopped to unceremoniously pee on the card.

“Now get the fuck out here!” Rob shouted, pushing Kristen behind him as the guy slinked past them.


	28. Could you write about Kristen having a baby talk with Clare?

Kristen sat in the comfortable rocker in the freshly painted nursery, rocking while smoothing her hand over her round baby bump. “You don’t have to do that, Mum.”

“I know, love, but I need to do something to keep busy while we wait,” her mother-in-law said with a smile. She was busy folding a pile of freshly washed onsies.

At 37 weeks, she was grateful for all of the help she could get since the ability to move about freely had become an issue. Her in-laws had arrived the previous week to await the birth of their first grandchild and it had been a huge relief. Clare had taken charge immediately, marshalling friends and family to finalize baby-fying the house. Tiny clothes were washed and put away. Piles of stuffed animals were put on display. The nursery had been inventoried and fully stocked with everything a baby could possibly need and then some. 

“Another three weeks,” she sighed wearily. The baby hadn’t been letting her sleep much lately and it was really starting to wear on her. “Are babies always so active?”

Clare stopped and smiled. “No, not all babies. Robbie was rather quiet. I’d sometimes have to push at him to wake him up to make sure he was okay.”

“Really?” Kristen found that really interesting since her own baby boy could hardly be still an hour.

“Oh yes,” her mother-in-law reminisced, “he wasn’t all that interested in coming out either. Six days late he was! He came the night before I was to go in for induction.”

She swallowed hard. “That’s what I’m afraid of - the baby not wanting to come out. Robbie is dying to meet him. He thinks I’m being selfish and keeping him all to myself.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much, Kristen,” she said with a chuckle, coming over to kiss the top of her head. “I have a feeling that he’ll be seeing his son sooner rather than later.”

Kristen could feel the color drain from her face. “Why would you say that?”

“That one’s like his Auntie Lizzie. She was raring to make a break for it because she was never happy at being in a confined space.”

“And Victoria?” 

“Miss Prim and Proper was born precisely at 8am on the day she was due.”

“Of course she was,” she laughed, feeling a bit relieved that she could have this sort of conversation with Clare. She always knew just what to say. Her own mother wasn’t exactly the hands-on nurturing type. “How long do you think we’ll have to wait for this one?”

“Hmmm,” Clare pondered a moment, lips pursed, “not more than a week I’d guess.”

It was almost like the air had been sucked out of the room. Kristen gasp, “Oh, God.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Rob’s mother reassured her, “everything will be alright. You’re more ready for him than you think.”


	29. Can you write something about Rob with tgc (boy) and Tom with Marlowe having a walk, and Rob teasing Tom that his boy would marry Marlowe?

Rob didn’t think he’d ever get used to pushing the extra super fancy pram Kristen insisted on having when Jack was born. It made him feel really self-conscious, nevermind that his son absolutely loved going for walks in the thing. That is how he found himself on a lovely warm and sunny afternoon heading to the lake in Regent Park for a play date with his best friend and his daughter. Not that Jack and Marlowe had much in common, what with the 18 month age difference.

“You bad boy,” Rob admonished his son, but not really, when Jack squealed delightedly when he saw Marlowe playing with her new puppy just up ahead. “She’s way too old for you.”

“Unca Robbie!” the nearly three year old little girl squealed and ran to him, wrapping herself around his leg.

He scooped her up and kissed her chubby little cheek. “Hiya, sunshine! I do believe you’ve gotten bigger since I saw you last week!”

“Growing like a weed, she is,” Tom agreed. “Sienna’s not happy about it.”

“Then I suggest a replacement model, something newer, more compact, although I doubt you can out do Marlowe’s cuteness.” All he could was chuckle when he put his goddaughter down and she made a beeline straight to Jack in his stroller to give him a kiss.

“We’ve been talking about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Kris says she wants another one in the not so distant future. She wants another boy, says girls are too much trouble.”

Jack tossed his stuffed shark on the ground, giggling all the while, and before Rob could move to retrieve it, Marlowe picked it up for him, giving him another kiss when she returned it to him.

He looked at his best friend and shrugged. Kids. Who in the world could understand how their little minds operated.

“What the hell?” Tom cursed after the fourth time Jack had dumped his stuffy and got a kiss each time it was returned by the pretty little brunette.

“Jack,” Rob warned his year old son who did nothing more than give him a cheeky little grin before pitching the shark again.

His best mate did not look amused when his daughter toddled right over to pick it up. “Somehow this is your fault.”

“What?”

“This!”

“I can’t help that Jack might have a wee bit of a crush on Marlowe.”

“Crush, please!” Tom snorted. “He’s near damn well seducing her.”

“I don’t see her complaining.”

“He’s gonna have to marry her if he keeps this shite up!”

Rob laughed and dodged his friend’s half-hearted punch. “And she’ll be known as a cougar who truly robbed the cradle!”


	30. Could you write something about tgc kicking for the first time? Thank you!

Something woke her from her light doze. She looked around the room with sleepy eyes, not seeing anything that might have disturbed her. The dogs were both snoozing in front of the fireplace. Her husband was nowhere to be seen. Figuring it was her imagination, Kristen allowed herself to drift back off.

Until it woke her again.

She placed a protective hand on the small round of her stomach. At five months pregnant, she was starting to get worried that there was something wrong since she’d yet to feel any movement. The doctor had assured her the baby was fine during her last checkup. She’d seen with her own eyes the baby moving on the monitor during the ultrasound. She didn’t want to feel like a failure as a mother even before her daughter was born.

There it was again.

This time she sat up a bit more and pressed her hand more firmly against her stomach. 

A flutter. 

Almost like butterflies. 

It was more internal than anything since she couldn’t really feel anything with her hand, but there was definite movement and it felt different from being hungry or having gas.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she marveled how she could love something so much that wasn’t even here yet. She’d fallen head over heels in love with the tiny little speck during her first pre-natal visit and that love continued to grow every single day. She could not wait to meet her daughter.

“Oh, baby,” she whispered, rubbing her hand lovingly over her bump, “your daddy is going to be so jealous when I tell him I can feel you moving.”


	31. Can you to write about Rob and Kristen introducing their newborn to their pets? Like taking him/her home and having them meet.

He could hear the whining the second his feet hit the first floor landing.

Both dogs were at the kitchen door, scratching and begging to be let into the main house. They were used to having run of the place, but not last night. It had been nerve wracking enough without two large dogs underfoot as well.

“I know, babies, I know,” he said as he opened the door to the mudroom. “Daddy’s sorry, but we needed some peace last night.”

His two overgrown puppies greeted him with excitedly wagging tails as they tried to knock each other out of the way to get his attention. Rob was surprised that they weren’t more miffed with him, what with staying with Cam a few days while Kristen was in the hospital and then being locked out the house the moment they returned home.

“I love you both so much.” He dropped down to give both Bernie and Bear some much needed attention. “Mummy missed you too, but she’s been very busy and she’s very tried so the both of you need to be on your best behavior alright?”

Once the dogs had gotten their fill of attention, Rob stood up. “C’mon, guys, let’s go see who’s wake upstairs and you can meet your new baby brother. He’s a wee little thing and he’s going to need your protection.”

He kept hold of both their collars as they ascended the stairs, not wanting them to rush in and startle anyone. “Kris?” he called when he reached the nursery door. “I’ve got some kids who are dying to meet their brother.”

“We’re in here,” she called back.

The dogs nearly tore his arms off at the sound of her voice. “Alright, alright!” 

He eased open the door, but neither Bear nor Bernie were having any of that and rushed into the room, eager to get to their mum. Both dogs stopped dead in the middle of the room, sniffing the air and looking around. Kristen had thought that easing them into the nursery before the baby arrived would be a good idea, let them get used to the new room and smells. So every morning and every evening before bed, both dogs were allowed to enter the nursery and explore the furnished room.

“G’morning,” he said with a grin, love and happiness at the sight of his wife bringing tears to his eyes. He thought he’d known what happiness was, but that was before baby Jack came into their lives three days before.

“Morning, yourself,” she answered back, sitting in the rocking chair and looking completely exhausted while their son had his breakfast. It had been a long first night.

Rob kept a watchful eye on the dogs. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A little bit, but I hope to catch a nap after his little belly is full.”

Bernie made a beeline right to Kristen, sniffing the air, sniffing her and sniffing at the corner of the blanket hanging down. Rob held his breath, waiting for the reaction of the elder dog. Kristen gave her head a reassuring pat and she promptly laid down at her feet. Bear was busy inspecting the new smells on the cot across from the windows before he sauntered over to give the bundle in his wife’s arms a sniff.

“It’s just your new brother, Beary Booboo,” she reassured him. “You’re going to love him, especially when he gets old enough to play with you.”

Apparently satisfied, the brindled dog joined his sister at their mum’s feet; the newest member of the pact was accepted.

“See, I told you it’d be okay,” his wife said with a smile.

Rob kissed her forehead and gave his son peach fuzz a loving rub. “I never had a doubt.”


	32. Can you write about Kristen's dad and brothers giving Rob the talk when he and Kristen first start dating?

Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach as he parked his Chevy Nova on the street lined with nondescript white brick and cinder block buildings interspersed with gates and fences in a light industrial area of Van Nuys. He’d only been here a handful of times without Kristen and he’d gotten lost every single time. Not today though. He’d been summoned so naturally there was no traffic, he didn’t get lost, and even arrived early. Somewhere it was snowing in a corner of hell.

Meet me at Cam’s around 7 pm had read her father’s text he’d received first thing in the morning.

Rob did not like the sound of that. The last time John had issued a summons like that was a call to a family meeting. He’d sat outside of the Stewart family home in Woodland Hills in a teacup seat by the pool, smoking cigarettes and watching the wolves play in the backyard while his girlfriend’s family slowly unraveled inside. While it wasn’t a surprise to anyone with two eyes, hearing the words, the finality of it was still heartbreaking. Kristen faced it with a stiff upper lip that would’ve made his mother proud.

“Oi!” Dana shouted at him, knocking on the glass and startling him half to death. “Coming inside?”

“Uh, yeah,” he responded, getting out of the car and pocketing the keys. “Do you know what this is all about?”

Kristen’s rarely seen adopted brother pulled open the plate glass door for him. “Just a guys’ afternoon.”

Taylor and John were there already with Cam who was putting out a bowl of chips and salsa on the table in sitting area of his living quarters in the garage. Rob found it oddly fitting that Kristen’s older brother made his home there. The bloke loved his cars and motorcycles almost as much as he loved his wolf-hybrid dog Lola.

“Rob!” the Stewart patriarch greeted him. “Come! Have a seat.”

He did as was told, taking a seat in the red leather armchair and turning down the snacks being offered. Past experience told him that the salsa was so hot that it would singe his whiskers off if he tried to eat any. 

“So you’re probably wondering why I asked you here,” John continued while Taylor snickered softly beside him.

“No, sir. I have a pretty good idea.” Rob couldn’t help but be respectful of the wiry older man. There was just something about him that demanded it.

The older man chuckled. “Good. Shall we cut right to the chase then?”

“I’d appreciate it.” Rob’s eyes landed on Taylor who was trying very hard to hold back his laughter. Prat.

“I like you, son. I do, but now that things have taken a serious turn with my baby girl I feel that I need to remind you that there are four very good reasons not to break her heart.”

And there it was. 

He’d been expecting this chat for a while now, but not the full theatrical show. To be honest, the only ones who truly unnerved him was Kristen’s oldest brother and her father. Cam looked like he knew exactly where and how to dispose of a body and John just knew people. 

“I don’t plan on it, sir,” he answered quickly. “I love Kristen very much. I’d never do anything to hurt her.”

“That’s what they all say,” Cam warned, voice low and menacing as he made a show of cracking his knuckles. His numerous heavy silver rings glinting ominously in the fluorescent lighting.

Rob involuntarily swallowed hard at the not-so-subtle threat. “But I truly mean it, honest to God.”

“You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I like you a good deal,” John said with a smile. “I don’t foresee your imminent demise.”

The ringing of his mobile saved him from having to respond to that, relief flooding through him when Van Morrison singing “Madam George” filled the air. “Hey, Kris, what’s up?”

“Checking up on you. Are they playing nice?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly?” she grumbled. “Do I need to show up and kick their asses?”

“No, it’s fine, really,” he said as convincingly as he could, but he knew it was a lost cause.

“Put me on speaker phone.”

“No!”

“Put me on speaker damn it!”

He hit the button on the touchscreen for speaker. “Alright, go ahead.”

“I hope y’all can hear me because I’m going to say this once!” Kristen’s irritated voice was loud and clear in the large open space. “I’m not a little girl anymore and I don’t need any of you running my life. Got it?”

There was a mummer amongst the Stewarts in the room as they looked at each other, a bit of fear showing in their faces.

“Besides,” his girlfriend continued, “y’all have to get in line behind me to kick is ass if Rob ever hurt me!”

“You tell ‘em, kitten,” Rob laughed, imagining his tiny girlfriend going toe to toe with Cam and him backing down immediately. He’d pay good money to see that. “I’m more afraid of you than them anyway!”


	33. Can one of you write one of Rob and Papa Stew bonding? Maybe over golf or interest in cars?

“Have you ever played golf before?” Kristen’s father asked him as he squatted down to carefully place a ball on the tee set in the green.

“No, sir,” Rob answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was entirely too early in the morning to be outside when it wasn’t required for work. All he could think about was the naked girlfriend he left behind in his warm bed.

John was now surveying the fairway. “Your father doesn’t play?”

“No. He was too busy with his cars.”

“That’s too bad. I wanted to invite him for a round or two the next time he was in town.” The older man stepped up to take his swing, watching the ball soar through the air to land near the edge of the rough before taking a friendly roll to stop 20 feet from the hole. “I guess we’ll have to invite him over to the garage then.”

“He’d definitely like that.”

“Or maybe the car show if he’s in town.”

“That’d be tempting my mum’s ire. He’d get it in his head he had to have a new car and then she’d have to kill his dream.”

“A regular occurrence?” 

Rob had to nod, smiling fondly at the memories of his parents bickering about cars. “Oh yeah. Dad got his way more often than not though.”

“Did he?”

“He’d always tell me not to worry. He knew how to handle her and before I knew it, there’d be a new car parked at the kerb and Mum’d be happy about it.”

John threw his head back and laughed heartily. “That explains so much.”

“Explains what?” asked a confused Rob.

“How you get my stubborn daughter to agree to things.”

“Pardon?”

“Like father, like son. I knew I liked the both of you for a reason.”

“What?” 

“Charming devils, the both of you!”

It took his brain a second to catch up to what his girlfriend’s father was insinuating and less than half that time to turn beet red. “Oooh.”


	34. I was wondering if you could write a angsty conversation between Kristen, Rob, and Jules.

Rob had a bad feeling about Cannes, but he’d chosen to ignore it in the excitement that both he and Kristen had films in competition. This was going to be a step in the right direction for the both of them to get out of the shadow that was Twilight. He wanted to go all out since the chances of that happening again was slim to none. He had Nick rent a waterfront villa compound with all the amenities of a fancy hotel just outside of town so they’d have their privacy and there would be enough room for everyone. 

That somehow also ended up including Kristen’s mother and her “business” partner. 

Tom Wright made his skin crawl.

There was something about the guy that just rubbed him the wrong way. He kept trying to put it off on the fact that he was just loyal to Kristen’s father, but that wasn’t it. 

It just boiled down to the fact that Jules’ boyfriend was a borderline creep who name dropped Kristen often on Twitter. He was well aware of the rabid fanbase and he liked to bask in the attention the crazy fans gave him. Not that Jules was any better. She was desperate to ride her daughter’s coattails to further her own Hollywood ambitions.

It pissed Rob off.

Kristen was fiercely loyal to her family. Which unfortunately made her blind to the not-so-subtle manipulations of her mother. They had argued more than once over it to the point she’d actually thrown him out of the house the last time. Her brother Taylor had to intervene. It was bad.

He’d just returned from having lunch at a tiny little cafe with his best friend when he almost walked in on a heated discussion between mother and daughter, stopping just on the other side of the French doors. Already irritated that her mother’s boyfriend eyes were trained on his girlfriend’s bare legs.

“I don’t know why you don’t want to go Weinstein’s party tonight,” Jules was pacing and smoking as she spoke.

Kristen’s tiny frame was stretched out on the lounge chair on the balcony, sunglasses on. “I’m tired, Mom.”

“You’re too young to know the meaning of tired.”

“Jules,” Tom warned from his perch on the railing. “Maybe she really is tired.”

“Please,” her mother hissed. “This is all his doing.”

“Leave Rob out this,” Kristen said tiredly. “Since when have cocktail parties been my scene?”

“It’s where you network, meet directors, producers, other actors, people who can help you get a leg up in this business.”

“I think I’m doing alright.”

“You can always do better,” her mother continued to badger.

“Rob-“

“Rob! Rob! Rob! That’s all I ever hear out of you.”

That was definitely his cue to intervene because things were about to go ballistic. “Did I hear someone say my name?” He went straight to his girlfriend, squeezing on the lounge chair with her. It was not only an act of solidarity, but an act of possession too. With luck, Tom would get the fucking message loud and clear.

Kristen leaned up to kiss his scruffy cheek, relaxing in his arms. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Apparently not a moment too soon either.”

His girlfriend just shook her head, agreeing with him.

“I’ll take care of this,” he whispered while brushing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.”

“So,” he started loud enough for her mother to know it was directed at her, “I thought we’d have an early dinner with Tom, Garrett, and Kirsten tonight then you can turn in early.”

Jules lit another cigarette. “You’re going to ignore an invitation to the biggest party of the festival for an early night?”

“I hardly think that Harvey Weinstein will notice if we don’t go.”

“You do know what sort of opportunity you’re missing if you don’t go?” Her mother was pacing again.

“Nope and I don’t care. Kristen comes first. She’s exhausted and needs to rest.”

She rounded on him then. “Well, I care and I think that you’re holding Kristen back. She’s not been focused on her career since you came along. She’s passed up some amazing films. I’m sure she dropped out of my film because of you!”

It was his fault and he was damn proud of it too. Kristen had been wishy-washy about starring in her mother’s long in development prison film once her star had started to rise and all things Twilight began to all but consume their lives. The brighter Kristen’s star began to shine, the more demanding Jules became. It got to the point that Rob had to insert himself before his girlfriend had a nervous breakdown. He’d even balked at helping to finance the project after a long talk with Nick and convinced Kristen to do the same. That was when Jules had soured on him and the rift in the family became a gulf. It was still a very tenuous situation.

“No,” Rob replied calmly, “she made a career choice.”

“With a little help from you no doubt.”

“Jules,” Tom said, hopping down from his perch to put a hand on her arm, “maybe we should just go in and leave the kids be. We can get dressed for dinner. There is a party at Le Roc.”

She stood her ground, glaring at him for a full minute before finally acquiescing. “Yes, I suppose I should go get ready.”

They rested on the lounge curled up together in silence for a long while after her mother and her boyfriend went inside to get ready to go out. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Kristen practically whispered. He knew she was embarrassed by her mother’s behavior as of late.

Rob kissed the top of her head. “It’s fine, love.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s family. What can you do?”

“Your family isn’t like this. They’re perfect.”

That made him chuckle a bit. “We’re not. We have our own problems. Trust me.”

She sat up a bit to look out over the turquoise blue waters of the Mediterranean of their private beachfront. “Do you mind if we stay in tonight?”

“Not at all. I’ll ring the kitchen and have them bring something up for us.” He leaned up behind her to press a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I like it when it’s just us.”

“Me too.”


	35. Could you write about Rob's first time to be alone with their newborn child and he is freaking out? And add cute moments of DaddyRob! :)

“Hullo, princess,” he cooed to the half-awake baby.  “Do you want to go out, hmm?  Daddy wants to show you a bit of heaven.”  
  
He’d been a father for exactly 22 days before Kristen felt comfortable enough to leave him alone with Vivi for more than five minutes.  She’d gone out to lunch with the girls, needing some time away from nappies, bottles and piles of laundry.  He had to solemnly swear not do something stupid before his wife would leave the house.  
  
The baby barely roused from her milk hangover when he transferred her into the car seat and fumbled a bit with the straps and blanket.  If there was one thing his daughter loved above all else, it was riding in the car.  She and her puppy brother Bear were kindred spirits that way.  
  
Thankfully traffic wasn’t bad on the way to Tarzana and he even found parking right in front of Norman’s Rare Guitars.  It had been a good morning.  
  
“Bear, stay,” he commanded as he tried to get out of his recently purchased SUV without the dog escaping.   
  
“Rob!” Norm called to him.  “Long time no see!”  
  
He slammed the door shut and turned to greet his friend, shaking his hand.  “Norm, yeah, it’s been a long while.”  
  
“How are things?”  
  
“Good, real good, just busy.”   
  
“Didn’t Kristen have the baby?”  
  
“Vivian.  She’s three weeks old.”  He reached for the door handle and pulled.  Nothing.  He pulled again.  The door did not release.  “Fuck!”  
  
The shop owner wandered over.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
Bear was looking back at him through the glass of the driver’s door as he continued to try to open the car door.  “It’s locked.”  
  
“Keys?”  
  
“Keys! Yes!” He frantically patted his pockets in a desperate search for his keys, but he knew exactly where they were - still hanging in the ignition.  “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  
  
“I’ll just call Pop-a-Lock.  They’ll be here in an hour or so.  Just come in and wait.  Bear’ll be fine.  It’s not hot today.”  
  
“I can’t,” Rob groaned, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.  “The baby.  She’s in the car.”  
  
“Oh,” Norm said, stepping next to him to peer in the window.  “That’s bad.”  
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  Kris is going to murder me.  She trusted me to take care of our daughter on my own and what do I do? I lock her in the car!  I’m dead! I’m so fucking dead!”  
  
“It’ll be okay, Rob. I’ll call 911.”  
  
“No!”   
  
“A cop will come by and pop the lock.  It is an emergency.”  
  
“It’ll alert the paps.”  
  
“I don’t know what to do then,” Norm confessed.  
  
Every thought running through his head was consumed with how to get to his baby before something bad happened.   “Break the window?”  
  
“No, not with the baby in there.  She might get hurt.”  
  
“Yes,” Rob agreed, panic still rising and causing his voice to squeak.  He couldn’t take his eyes off the baby nestled in her car seat in the back, Bear sitting next to her.  “What am I going to do?”  
  
A small crowd of on-lookers had started to gather in the busy parking lot of the strip mall and thankfully an off duty police officer came to the rescue.  She called for a patrol car and within five minutes the lock on the front driver’s door had been popped.  It took every ounce of Rob’s strength not to elbow the officer out of the way so he could get to Vivi.  He needed to know that she was okay.  
  
“Oh God,” he moaned, unhooking the seat and pulling it free so he could take a closer look at his baby. “She’s brand new and I’ve traumatized her already!”  
  
“She slept through it all,” the off duty officer chuckled.  “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”  
  
The fear and panic didn’t start to subside until he felt the comforting weight of his wee daughter safe in his arms.  He kept brushing kisses to her forehead to make sure she was really there.   “I’m not going to be charged with child endangerment or anything am I?”  
  
“No,” the assisting officer laughed, “but only if I can have a picture with you.”  
  
“Sure,” he agreed without hesitation, taken aback by the request, but posed quickly with several bystanders for obligatory pictures.  
  
“She’s really beautiful,” the off duty officer said, peeking beneath soft pink blanket at the baby’s scrunched up face.  Bear stood next to him watching the strange woman’s every movement.  
  
He just had to make sure.  “Are you sure everything is fine?”  
  
“Yes,” she chuckled, “this happens more often than you think.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yep.  Apparently having children robs folks of the ability to use their brains for a while.”  
  
“C’mon, Rob,” Norm said, hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the shop, “why don’t you come in and have something to drink.  You can show her off while you calm down.”  
  
His mobile buzzed almost the moment he sat down in the employee break room, a can of coke opened in front of him on the table.  Vivi was enjoying be doting upon by several employees.  She was going to be a little diva; he could just feel it in his bones.  
  
 _Just checking in. xoxox_  
  
A text from his wife.  
  
 _We’re good. Nothing doing. V is an angel._  
  
It buzzed again almost immediately.  
  
 _Care to explain the picture with the cop then?_


	36. Cameron observing Kristen and Robert and being happy that they are in love

The sound of voices in the kitchen stopped him dead in his tracks.

He’d been forging in the pantry for one of his sister’s boyfriend’s expensive beers. Leave it Rob not to put the good stuff out for his guests.

"You’re supposed to be helping me to get more ice," his sister giggled. Her boyfriend was right behind her, attacking her neck with kisses as his hands wandered over her ass.

They’d been dating for well over four years now and it still galled him how her boyfriend manhandled her when he thought no one was looking. Cam retreated further into the shadows behind the half-opened door, not wanting to interrupt their moment by making his presence known. He could see them through the crack.

"I’d rather be helping you out of these shorts," her boyfriend growled. "You have fucking amazing legs."

Another giggle followed the sound of a playful slap. "Robbie! We have guests."

"They won’t miss us."

"Yes, they will," she insisted. "Our friends wanted to see you off before you left for nearly four months."

He turned her around in his arms to gaze adoringly down at her. "Then they’d understand."

"We’ll still have the rest of tonight and most of the day tomorrow before you leave."

Cam could hear the sad tinge in his sister’s voice. He knew how much she hated it when work forced a separation between her and Rob. This was going to be their longest stretch yet since the movie he was filming was being shot in various locations around the globe.

"It’s not enough time."

"I know." She leaned up to kiss him softly then bury herself against his chest.

"How long before you come visit me?"

"Four weeks. When you get to Italy."

"That’s entirely too long."

"You’ll be so busy that you won’t miss me."

"You know that’s not true. I always miss you."

His sister’s muffled sob was like a stab through his heart. If he’d ever had any doubts about Kristen’s relationship with her former co-star, every single one of them had just been erased. They were truly in love and that was a rare and beautiful thing. He hoped that one day he’d be half as lucky.


	37. Kristen and Robert sleeping in their bed with the little newborn

"What if I squish him?" Rob asked, eyeing the bed dubiously. Bear and Bernie were hogging the foot of the bed and his wife was nestled comfortably among the piles of pillows with their newborn son snoozing on her chest.

His wife snorted as she idly rubbed a wee little bootie covered foot. "You won’t. Just come to bed."

"Please, you read those stories in the Daily Fail. You know how they sensationalize everything."

"It doesn’t it make them any less true." He had no idea how she could be so caviler about Jack’s welfare. He was so tiny and fragile. It scared him to death every time he picked his son up. All he could hear was his mother’s constant reminders to support the baby’s head.

"Suit yourself," Kristen said with an almighty yawn. 

He knew when he was being guilted into doing something he didn’t want to do, but, as always, he was helpless to resist when it came to his wife. "Just know it’ll be your fault if Jack Jack is as flat as a pancake in the morning."

She smiled down at him as he pressed a few soft kisses to the baby’s back. "I’ll be sure to take all the blame. Now why don’t you give me a few of those kisses before I get jealous of our son."

"Your wish is my command," he laughed as he stretched up to kiss her softly.

"That’s more like it."

He kissed her again because he could. "You did good, Kris."

"I couldn’t have done this without you." She placed her small hand over his resting on the cute little baby bum. "Thank you."

"I know he’s only a week old, but I already know I want another baby or two or three."

"Okay," she laughed, “but let me get him weaned first then we’ll talk."


	38. Could you please write something about Robert playing at the park with his little daughter?

Rob laughed as his daughter placed the crown of buttercups she’d made atop his head. "Wouldn’t you rather save this to give to Mum?"

"No," Ainsley giggled, carefully adjusting the flowers and then kissing his cheek. "You’re here."

"That I am." His heart swelled when his baby girl beamed a brilliant smile.

It’d been weeks since he’d been able to spend some quality time with his family because of his crazy filming schedule. His little mini break had been consumed with a whirlwind trip to Los Angeles to celebrate his father-in-law’s birthday then when they got back to London the football season started for the boys. His poor baby girl had nearly gotten lost in all of the madness.

"Are you gonna go away again?" Lele asked with all the seriousness in the world.

"I do have to go up to Scotland for a week."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ewwwww."

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her at her disdain for their neighbors to the north. “Need I remind you that you’re Scot on your mother’s side."

"No."

"Yep." Rob couldn’t help the chuckle at the look of clear disdain on her face. "Your middle name is Stewart after all."

"Mum’s part Aussie," she reminded him as if he wasn’t aware of that.

"That she is, but she’s also part Scot." He didn’t have the heart to tell her that Australia was populated with criminals, many of which were of Scottish decent.

She hrmphed and crossed her arms. Lele had always been a determined little thing.

"But you know what you really are?"

"A cat?"

"No," he said, holding back his laughter. His cat obsessed five year old daughter would not appreciate his mirth.

"What’s that?" she asked skeptically, eyes as green as her mother’s searching his face.

"My princess."

His baby girl beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Da!"

"Tell you what, dove," he whispered to her, hugging her close and kissing her cheek, “why don’t we see if Grams will take care of your stinky brothers and your Mum and I will take you north with us?"

"Really? Really?"

"I’ll be filming at Sterling Castle."

"A real live castle?" she squeaked.

"Yes," he laughed, “a real live castle. A big one too. Stone. A great battle was fought there." The things his children came up with never failed to amuse him.

"Oooooooo." Lele bounced in his arms. 

"Is that something you’d like to do, go see a castle?"

"Oh, yes! YES!"

"Alright then, we’d best go tell your mother, but we’ll get some ice cream first."

"Ice cream too? This is the best day ever! We need to come to the park more often! It’s like magical!"

"That it is indeed." More like his precious baby girl was magical because she could always talk him into anything.

"I can’t wait to tell, Mum! I need a castle dress!"

He took his daughter’s hand so she could drag him over to the ice cream vendor, anything to prolong going home. Somehow he didn’t think his wife would be as pleased to learn he’d promised the mini-me she could tagalong on what was supposed to be a child-free working get away.


	39. Could you write a drabble about a normal day in the Pattinson family when Rob gets home after a long day of working his children are patiently awaiting him?

“When’s Daddy comin’ home?” Vivian asked for the millionth time that afternoon.

“Soon, sweet pea,” Kristen responded automatically. She was busy putting dinner together in anticipation of her husband coming home in time to eat with them for the first time in weeks. He was filming in town for once, but still didn’t make it any easier. The plan was to do a full on roast dinner, being Rob’s favorite, but she was overruled by her two munchkins so it was spaghetti and meatballs. 

Grey looked up from playing with his toy cars while competing with the cat for real estate in the sunny patch on the kitchen floor. “I”m hungry now.”

“I know, baby. We’ll eat as soon as Daddy gets here. Do you want some carrots or celery to hold you over?”

Her son looked at her as if she’d just lost her mind. “Ewww.”

“Sorry,” she apologized to her finicky son. “Mummy should’ve known better than suggest veggies.” Little did her little prince know that the spaghetti sauce he loved more than anything was chocked full of vegetables he would otherwise turn his cute little nose up at normally.

Vivi got up to go look out at the patio door when the dogs started to bark. “Daddy!” She was out the French doors like a bolt, her baby brother trailing right behind her.

Sure enough Jeff drove their black Range Rover into the garage; her husband slumped in the backseat, probably asleep. “Mind your brother, Vi!” Kristen called after them.

A few moments later Rob emerged to scoop of up both of his children in his arms, showering them with kisses as he made his way into the house.

“Hullo, beautiful,” her husband greeted her, their son hanging on his back, arms around his neck, while their daughter was firmly attached to his hand. “Have a good day?”

She leaned up to peck his lips. “It’s better now that you’re here.”

“The monkeys drive you around the bend today?”

“I’m not ready for Bedlam yet if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good to know,” he said, sniffing the air, his stomach growling loudly. “Spaghetti and meatballs?”

“At your children’s request.” She dredged a bit of bread in the sauce and offered it to him. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine. I never get tired of your pasta.”

Kristen snorted. “You say that now, but they’re still young so there’s still years of spaghetti dinners in your future.”

“My waistline will survive somehow. Anything can I do to help?”

“Nope,” she answered, smiling. “Go enjoy a few minutes with the kids before they abandon you for dinner. It won’t be long now.”

He guided the children to the adjacent family room so she could finish up dinner without them underfoot. She couldn’t help grinning as Vivi and Grey regaled him with everything single thing they’d done since they woke that morning and he patiently listened, oohing and ahhing at just the proper moments.

The sight of her little family made her heart flutter. They’d fought so hard and for long for what they had together that little moments like this made everything worth it.


	40. Can you write about kristen's reaction to the "Robbie" nickname thing?

Kristen could barely suppress her giggle while she watched the gorgeous older blonde woman fawn over her co-star while he looked thoroughly embarrassed by the attention. A man who was obviously his father chided the woman until she relented and hooked her arm through the son’s arm.

"Cute aren’t they?" Nikki commented, sidling up to her at the craft table and loading her plate up with fruit and mini muffins. “I think we’re supposed to go to dinner tonight with his parents. At least that is what Rob said last night."

It took every ounce of her strength not to scratch her so-called-best-friend’s eyes out. That bitch rubbed her “friendship" with Rob in her face every chance she got. Kristen knew it was her fault really because she’d stupidly mentioned having a bit of a work crush on her co-star. Nikki then promptly apprised her boyfriend of the situation and Mike had been a pain in her ass ever since, what with the constant calling, texting and unannounced visits. It wasn’t like anything was ever going to happen between her and Rob anyway.

"That’s nice," she bit out, managing to sound halfway normal. It wasn’t like Nikki would notice since she was preoccupied with staring at the handsome Brit.

"It’s a huge deal, meeting the parents, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Nikki dropped her plate like it’d burnt her hand the second Rob and his parents started to make their way toward them. Her hand in her hair. “Oooh, here they come too! I wish I wasn’t in this stupid costume. These white baseball pants make my ass look huge."

"You can say that again," she muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes at the other girl’s vain attempt at primping. She honestly hoped that heifer’s bleached blonde hair fell out.

"What?"

"I said you look fine."

"Kristen!" Rob said, beaming as he ushered his parents over, never once giving Nikki so much as a glance. “I’d like you to meet my parents. Clare and Richard Pattinson."

"It’s nice to meet you," she found herself saying while being pulled into a warm embrace by his mother.

"Robbie, love, you didn’t tell me she was absolutely lovely!" 

"Clare, let the girl breathe," Rob’s father admonished, reaching to tug on her arm only to pull her into a hug of his own. “What do you say, button? Would you like to run away with me? I’m sure Robbie there wouldn’t mind."

She could do nothing but giggle in delight at the grimace on Rob’s face at his father’s ribbing. His parents were perfect as far as she could tell from just meeting them. The obvious love between them made her miss her parents some kind of fierce. Their simple term of endearment for him made her smile. She could just picture what he looked like as a mini-Robbie.  
"I’m not sure, Robbie," she made sure she emphasized his pet name, “could handle it."

"Mum," he blustered, “make him stop."

Clare tsked and warned sternly, “Richard, please, stop embarrassing him in front of his friends."

His father released her, but only after giving her another squeeze. “You are going to dinner with us tonight aren’t you, Kristen?"

"I dunno," she floundered, not knowing how to answer because she was pretty sure he didn’t want any party crashers on his date, “I guess that’d be up to Robbie." She couldn’t help herself now because she loved the way the sound of calling him that rolled off her tongue. It just felt right.

"Of course she is," Rob interjected quickly, “that is if she doesn’t have any other plans."

Kristen smiled as she caught the very sour look on Nikki’s face out of the corner of her eye. “My evening just happens to be free."

"Perfect," Clare said warmly with a small clap of her hands. “Robbie said there is this wonderful sushi restaurant not far from the hotel."

"Yeah, there is. It’s my favorite."

Richard chuckled. “Of course it is. Then it’s a date."

"Robbie, I thought we’d talked about taking your parents to the Brazilian steak house," Nikki said by way of butting in, holding her hand out to Clare. “I’m Nikki, one of Rob’s co-stars."

"You talked about it, but Kristen prefers sushi," he ground out, obviously over the conversation already. “Mum, Dad, this is Nikki."

Kristen watched the awkward exchange from Richard’s side, smiling when he didn’t let go of her when he reached to shake the other girl’s hand.

"I know that, Robbie," she said with a forced smile, “but I thought-"

"Oi," he cut her off before she could go any further. “Stop calling me Robbie. Only my family and closest friends can get away with it."

"But!"

"But nothing," he said with a tone of finality before turning to his parents. “Mum, Dad, I should get you to the hotel so you can get some rest before dinner. Kristen, I’ll see you later then."

"Yep," she chirped, hugging each of his parents in turn. “Just let me know what time, Robbie."

"Will do," he paused just long enough for a faint smirk to ghost on his lips before he utter her own special endearment for the first time, “Kiki."


	41. Can you write about Rob asking Kristen's dad's permision to marry his daughter?

Rob hurried into the hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant located in a shabby strip mall near where Kristen’s father resided. He had allowed John to pick the place since he’d invited him to lunch and he was starting to regret it. This was not the sort of place he had in mind for staging one of the most important conversations in his life and he was running late.

John finished his bottle of Corona and motioned for two more before greeting him, “Didn’t have trouble finding the place did you?"

"No," Rob said, taking his seat and patting his pocket to make sure the small black velvet box was still tucked safely away. “I would’ve been here sooner if it wasn’t for God damn LA traffic."

"You do know it only takes 20 minutes to get anywhere in LA, right?" the older man asked with obvious mirth.

"You do mean forever plus 20 minutes?’ Rob down half the bottle of the Mexican beer the second the waitress put it down on the table and then ordered the shrimp fajitas.

"Something like that." John set to work on the guacamole and chips that had just arrived. “So what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Normally Kristen is with you." He looked up at him from across the table. “Don’t tell me she’s pregnant and left you to bear the brunt of things…"

"What?" Rob squeaked, blanching as he stumbled over his words. He’d known her father for years now and the bloke still intimidated the hell out of him. “No. I don’t think so. No. God no. No!"

"That’s good to know. So what’s got you more jumpy than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs?"

"Ummmuhhhh." It was now or never apparently and he hadn’t quite worked up the nerve yet. So Rob just took a deep breath and fished out the little box and set it on the table. The worst that could happen…well, he didn’t want to think about that possibility because the outcome was rather ugly. “As you know, I love Kristen very much."

"Go on." John’s eyes were trained on the box.

"I had my sister bring this over when she visited last week. It’s my grandmother’s ring." He paused to allow that bit of information to sink in. “I was thinking of asking Kris to marry me one day real soon."

His maybe-sorta-kinda-already-father-in-law eyed him over the top rim of his glasses, one eyebrow arched.

"I-I wanted to do this the right way, the proper way." Rob had to stop to take a deep breath before he ended up hyperventilating.

"You do know what Kiki would say about all of that propriety don’t you?" John asked him.

Rob laughed because he could hear her voice as clear as day in his mind. “That I was wasting my time on all of this bullshit and I could take my proper and shove it up my British arse."

"That sounds just about right, only with more cursing," her father agreed with a satisfied nod.

He laughed as the weight of the situation seem to lift from his shoulders. “Life with Kris is never dull that is for sure and it’s just another reason why I love her."

John picked up the small box from the table and turned it over in his hands several times. “So…"

"I debated on whether to ask your permission for your daughter’s hand or if I should just tell you that I am planning to ask her to marry me." Rob ducked his head sheepishly. “I’m still not quite sure which route I should take."

"Yes to the first, without a doubt, and thank you to the second." 

"Don’t you want to see it? Make sure it’s good enough for your daughter?"

"No, I won’t steal my baby girl’s thunder." his soon-to-be-father-in-law said with a smile, sitting the box back on the table. “I want the first time I see it be on Kristen’s finger as she’s showing it off."


	42. Rob buys Kristen flowers in apology over something. He either brings them over to her or has them delivered to her depending.

Suzie let out a low whistle as she left her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, eyes trained on the large vase of hot pink orchids sitting there. “That’s some floral arrangement there."

"Uh huh," Kristen answered. She was completely and utterly unimpressed by the flowers that had arrived a couple hours before. Matter of fact, they were just pissing her off.

"Who are they from? A producer? A director?" her friend continued on as she reached for the card. “A congratulations for something."

"Nope."

"I love you – Rob," Suzie read and put the card back. Kristen could tell the other girl was trying to come up with some reason why her boyfriend would send flowers. Rob was not an inside-the-box gift giver and he was rubbish at remembering important dates. “That’s sweet. Maybe he misses you and was thinking about you."

Her eyes met with her best friends eyes overtop of the obnoxious flowers and it took about two beats before they both burst out laughing at the absurdity of that statement.

"You’re right," Suzie laughed. “What was I thinking?"

"I was thinking you didn’t know Rob at all."

"I must’ve confused him there with Jack for a second."

"Must have."

Both of them stared at the bright flowers that really livened up the kitchen space. Kristen had to begrudgingly admit they did look good and she might, sorta kinda, maybe even liked them just a little bit even if they were pink.

"Twenty-five stems of Mokara Orchids. They came with instructions."

Another low whistle. “Those aren’t cheap."

"I know," Kristen had to admit. “I just can’t figure out his play here."

"Occam’s Razor," Suzie said with a grimace. “Maybe it is what it is."

The cynic in her made her snort. “Trust me, when your boyfriend sends you flowers for no reason, there is a reason."

"Maybe."

"He’s done something stupid. I just know it. He wants to soften the blow."

The possibilities were endless since Rob was away filming in Texas. He was actually due to be home in a few days. There was no telling what sort of trouble he’d gotten himself into that he felt the need to butter her up before he broke the news to her. Especially since he knew her stance on flowers (a waste of money since they just die). 

Whatever it was, it was bad.

"Maybe he wrecked the truck?" Suzie offered. “Again."

She shook her head. “No. This is something bigger. I just can’t put my finger on it."

"Then call him. See what he has to say."

"You’re right." Kristen grabbed her phone from her back pocket, hitting Rob’s number on speed dial without having to look, and waited for him to pick up.

"Kiki?" he answered almost immediately. “Hey, beautiful. I was just thinking about you."

"Cut the bull shit, Rob," she ground out, ignoring the fluttering of her stomach at the sound of his voice.

"You got the flowers. Did you like them?"

"They’re pink."

"I know. I wanted yellow, but all they had were pink."

Knowing he’d at least thought about the color of the flowers he was sending made her melt a little. “I like them. A lot."

"I’m glad." She could hear the smile in his voice. “I do love you, you know?"

"I know. I love-" and before she could finish her sentence, there was a noise in the background - a little mewling noise to be exact. “What was that?"

"It’s nothing," he said hurriedly, “as you were saying? You love…?"

"No, I distinctly heard a cry."

"It’s the telly, love." 

Then she heard it again, this time closer to the phone, a small mewl and it made her heart seize up. “You have a kitten."

"Yes. He was all alone in the parking lot and he was so tiny and helpless. He’s really adorable, Kris. I think you’d love him if you just gave him a chance! He’s sweet. He likes to cuddle. You like that." Rob was talking so fast that she could barely keep up with his words.

"I don’t want another cat." That was something she’d been adamant about after she lost Jella the previous summer to cancer. She couldn’t go through that again. “And you don’t like them."

"Breathe, Kris," he commanded. “Breathe."

She took a few slow, deep breaths, willing the tears in her eyes to go the fuck away. It had been almost a year and it still felt like yesterday. “I can’t."

"Yes, you can. It’s time."

"No."

"I know you miss him and it’s still painful, but this little moggie needs us. He was hungry and dirty and all alone. He needs lots of love to make up for being abandoned."

"Damn you all to hell, Robert Pattinson," she sniffled as she caved. “Damn you."

"You won’t regret it. I promise."

"You’re going to do all the looking after it, you hear me? That means feed it, take it to the vet, clean up after it. I’m not doing it," she grumbled, knowing she’ll fold like a house of cards on her threats the second she lays eyes on the little furball.

"It’s a he and I will do all of that. I swear."

"You better."

Rob chuckled. “You got over being miffed about the flowers."

"I’m still angry with you for trying to manipulate me."

"You can punish me for that when I get home."

"Oh I will."

"Promise?" his voice darkening slightly.

"Promise, but right now Suzie and I have to make a run to Petco," she told him, effectively putting an end to anything else he might’ve had in mind.

"I thought you weren’t going to do anything for the new baby."

"Shut up."

"I love you too," he laughed.


	43. Kvristen meeting Rob and his parents calling him Robbie. Could you write a second part to them at dinner, without Nikki, as they uninvited her?

It took every ounce of her strength to keep her mouth shut as her precious baby boy said good evening to the lovely young lady who had accompanied them to dinner. Clare knew her son was smitten, but now after spending a few hours with Kristen, she could definitely see she’d underestimated Rob’s feelings toward her. The attraction between them two of them was almost palpable.

"Come, love," she said, putting her hand on his arm. “It’s starting to rain and we have a few blocks to walk."

"Yeah," he answered absently, his eyes still trained on the taillights of the taxi and only turning to face her after it had disappeared around the corner. 

Whoever had thought to separate the cast by gender in different hotels was probably wise. That many good looking young people in the same proximity was just asking for trouble.

She looped her arm with his. “You’ll see her again in the morning."

"No, I won’t," he said gravely. “She’s filming school scenes that don’t involve me."

The worst of the threatening rain held off as they slowly trekked back to their hotel in downtown Portland. The wet pavement and bright signs of shops and restaurants they passed reminded her of London, only not nearly as old and wordly.

"You like this girl," she stated after they’d walked nearly a block in silence.

"Clare," her husband warned.

She cared on undaunted, “More than just friendship."

"Doesn’t matter."

"Why is that?"

"Kris’s got a boyfriend," her son muttered sourly.

She’d seen the smoldering looks they’d shared whenever they thought no one was paying attention to them. It had been near combustible.

"And you’re going to let that stop you?"

"Mum!" Rob whined. “I’m not going to break them up. I’m not that sort of person!"

Clare suppressed a smile. She’d definitely raised her baby boy correctly. “I’m not telling you to break them up, but give her an option. Show her there is more out there. What is meant to be is meant to be."

"I cannot believe my own mother is giving me relationship advice." He scrubbed a hand over his face in a gesture so reminiscent of her beloved husband that if she didn’t know better she would’ve thought she’d just been transported back thirty years.

"Listen to your mother, Robbie," her husband spoke, always the voice of reason. “She knows a thing or two."

She reached for Richard’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Do you think that your father just magically appeared one day and we fell instantly in love and got married straight away?"

Rob kicked at an imaginary stone on the pavement, keeping his eyes diverted. “Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, Robbie," she laughed softly, “I had a boyfriend when I met your father."

"What?" He looked up at her with wide eyes. “No."

"Yes, sweet boy, but Dicky, well, he wasn’t going to let that deter him from what he wanted."

"Which was you…"

"Your mother was quite a beauty. She nearly took my breath away. Still does." Richard kissed her cheek. “I loved her instantly, but I wasn’t worthy of her. I had to earn that privilege."

"And earned it, you did." She gave her husband’s fingers a squeeze. “One day I realized that I was in love with your father and I couldn’t live without him."

"She put me through hell, but every second of it was worth it because we now have three beautiful children and are still madly in love."

Clare reached up to pat her handsome son’s cheek, pleased to see the new light in his eyes. “See, love, the only things worth having are the things you have to work hard to earn."


	44. How about Clare and Richard visiting Rob and Kristen while Kristen is pregnant and they can feel the baby kicking for the first time?

"Oh, my goodness!" her mother-in-law exclaimed as she dropped her bag and hurried into the kitchen, leaving her son and husband to take their baggage to the guest house. “Look at you all blooming!"

Kristen self-consciously tugged at the fitted t-shirt she was wearing that hugged her very round stomach. There was a time not long ago that she’d wished she looked pregnant because she was barely showing for so long and then it seemed like one morning she woke up and she was all baby bump. Her mother told her it was because she was so tiny - the baby had no place to go but out.

"And waddling," she added as she hugged her second mother tight. “I’m so glad you’re here."

"Of course, my darling girl, anything at all for you," Clare told her as she started to bustle around the large kitchen. “Have a seat. I am here now. What can I do?"

It was such a relief to have her husband’s mother there with her, a month early no less. Bless them for dropping everything to come to LA as soon as she’d called them crying in complete despair. Kristen couldn’t believe how overwhelming the past few weeks had been between wrapping up her voice project; trying to get the nursery ready; Rob being away most of the week filming in the desert; and on and on. The last straw was trying to walk two large, rambunctious dogs in the rain and having two paps stalking her. It was just too much.

"There’s a pan of stuffed peppers that needs to go into the oven if we want to eat dinner…" Kristen felt guilty to be asking Clare to do something as simple as put a dish in the oven to bake. She would’ve been doing that if her back wasn’t killing her and her ankles weren’t so swollen.

"Don’t you think a thing about it, Kris, love," the older woman reassured her as she went straight to the fridge in search of the peppers. “What gas mark should I use?"

"Bake and 350," she groaned, pressing the flat of her hand against her stomach. “Someone’s awake."

"The baby’s moving?"

"Yeah. He thinks my bladder is a soccer ball or something."

Her mother-in-law stood before her practically tittering and flexing her outstretched hands in anticipation of getting them on her stomach. “May I?"

"Of course." She leaned back to give her better access to her still baking first grandchild, smiling at the absolute delight on her face when the baby rewarded her with a firm kick.

"He’s a strong one isn’t he?" Clare looked up at her, tears of joy wetting her blue eyes. “It’s a boy isn’t it?"

"We don’t know yet because Rob wants to be surprised, but I just feel like it’s a boy in there trying to displace all of my vital organs."

"I’ll call Richard if you really want to know if it’s a boy or a girl."

Kristen frowned, not quite understanding how her father-in-law could determine the gender of the baby. “Pardon?"

"It’s quite remarkable. He’s never been wrong."

"Seriously?"

All Clare did was smirk at her before going to call for her husband to come feel his grandchild move. 

She watched skeptically as her second favorite Pattinson male made a beeline right for her, asking her permission before putting his weathered hands on her bump. Rob stood behind his father, watching him closely with bright, shiny eyes.

"Ah, button, you’ve got a fine one swimming in there," her father-in-law chuckled warmly. 

"Uh huh," Kristen practically snorted, “he’s not trying to shove your spine out of the way."

"He?"

"I assumed it was a boy."

"You’re going to have a fine addition to the US Women’s Soccer team in a few years," Richard crowed, eyes twinkling with mirth, “or Team England if she’s inclined."


	45. Can you guys do one where Rob asks his mum to bring him his grandmother's ring and his mum being all cute?

"Robbie, love!" his mum answered the phone cheerfully on the second ring. “How are you? Kristen? The puppies?"

Just hearing his mother’s voice caused the knot in his stomach to tighten. “We’re fine, the dogs are fine."

"Good, good," she nattered on. “Lizzie’s playing tonight at a little jazz club in Soho. You father decided we should make an evening of it and go to dinner beforehand. I’m rather looking forward to it. Oh, did I tell you that Victoria took an assignment for work that will see her in New York for the next few months? She’s quite excited-"

"Mum," he interjected to get her attention, “stop!"

"Robbie?"

"Mum…I…"

"Robert."

"It’s time, Mum," he managed to get out. His mouth and brain refusing to cooperate with him.

"Time for what? You’re starting to frighten me."

"Grandmother’s ring. I need it." There he finally said it. 

For the life of him, he didn’t know why it was so difficult to ask for the ring since it was already understood that when he was ready to ask Kristen to marry him (for real this time), the ring was his.

"Really? It’s time?" his mum squeaked, then turned more serious. “You’re not playing with my heart are you?"

"No. It’s time."

"Ooooh! Have you decided how you’re going to prose to her?"

"No." He hadn’t thought that far.

"I suggest a romantic dinner then a moonlit stroll. That’s how your father did it. He asked me right by the lake during the full bloom of spring. So sweet. I will never forget that night."

"I dunno," he mumbled, “that’s not really Kris."

"Right, right," she continued undeterred. “How about the beach? She loves the beach! Just be sure to keep the ring some place safe. You know how you are about losing things!"

He didn’t have the heart to tell his mother that his soon-to-be fiancée wasn’t all that keen on the beach. The house in Malibu had been purchased as an investment (and a good hang out spot for friends and family as warranted). 

"I know," he agreed just to make it easier. “I don’t know how yet, just that it’s time."

His mother sighed softly on the other end of the line. “Just remember that asking the woman you love to marry you is something she will remember for the rest of her life so make sure you do it right and proper."

"Thanks for the added pressure, Mum. I certainly needed that."

"Anything to help, love. Now the person you really need to speak to is your father. He’s the most ro-"

"Mum," he cut her off since she’d gone beyond listening to him, “just send me the ring. I’ll take it from there."

"Yes, of course, my darling boy. I’ll overnight it first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you. Send it to Nick’s office, not the house."

"Take her away someplace romantic for the weekend!"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. We had fun at that resort in Mexico remember? You should take her there."

"I’m ringing off now, Mum." He had to get off the phone with her before she could turn the knot in his stomach in to a full blown ulcer.

"You promise to tell me all the details?" 

"I’m probably not the one to ask about details."

"Right you are. When should I ring Kristen?" she asked giddily. “Maybe I should come for a visit. I have a garden tea this week, but next weekend…"

"Mum, take a breath. I don’t know the how, where, or when. It will happen when it happens."

"I’m just so happy for you, my darling boy. So happy."

"I know."

"You will make a good husband."

"I hope so."

"You’re just like your father."

He could feel the prickly tears forming in his eyes. There was no greater compliment than being compared to his father. “I try. I don’t know how well I succeed."

"More than you know, Robbie.

"Thanks. I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," she said softly. “Now, have you put any thought into a romantic English wedding? June is lovely with all of the roses blooming!"

Rob banged his head against the archway in the kitchen. It was like the woman wasn’t even listening to him at all. He really should’ve rang his father…


	46. My request is: Rob is proposing Kristen

He’d had his grandmother’s ring for weeks.

Weeks.

Every single time he thought he’d found the perfect time to propose to his girlfriend, something happened to thwart him. The closest he’d come was when they’d taken the dogs on a hike up in canyon on a lovely, cool, and sunny afternoon. Then just as he’d worked up to the nerve to finally ask her, Bear had decided to take the biggest, stinkiest crap of all time. The mood was effectively ruined after she cleaned that up. No woman wanted to be proposed to while carrying around a bag of toxic dog shit.

That was the last time he’d ever share a Fiesta pack from Del Taco with Bear (and Bernie for that matter). 

There were a handful of other times he thought he could do it, but each and every one of them was effectively ruined by someone tagging along, walking in, ringing or just being around. He loved their friends, really he did, but damn if they weren’t fucking annoying sometimes.

It was frustrating.

Imagine his surprise when he got home from a ridiculously long production meeting to find the house devoid of anyone who didn’t actually belong there. He found Kristen in the kitchen just as she was pulling a blackberry crumble out of the oven. She’d kissed his cheek and told him to go take a shower while she rang for some Chinese takeaway. They were having a quiet movie night in. Just the two of them and a bottle of wine.

The movie was forgotten halfway through when cuddling turned into kissing which turned into something more. He thought there was nothing more beautiful in this world than watching her face as they made love, especially when she came and knowing that it was him that made her feel that way. 

They’d made up stairs at some point well past midnight, curling up together in a nest of pillows and soft bed covers on the ridiculously large bed she’d insisted on having when they bought the house. Kristen had settled against him and drifted off almost immediately while sleep seem to elude him. The dogs joined them a while later.

He’d been content to watch her sleep for a while, ghosting his hand over her soft curves. “Kris," he said in barely a whisper near her ear. “Kristen?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled and stirred a bit, pressing back into his warmth.

"Wakey, wakey."

Green eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly as she woke and wriggled around to face him. “What’s wrong?"

"Nothing." He kissed her very softly. “I love you."

She smiled even as her eyes tried to close again. “I love you too, baby."

"No, no, don’t go back to sleep," he urged, pulling her flush against him. It never ceased to marvel him how her tiny little frame fit perfectly against his much larger one, like two matched puzzle pieces.

"Okay." Her fingers lightly traced down his midline to his lower belly; his cock already stirring with her gentle touches. “I think I can manage to stay awake for this."

As much as it pained him, he captured her hand with his to hold it still before she could distract him any further. “I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." She slid her impossibly long bare legs along his leg.

"I’ve been thinking…"

"And we all know how dangerous that is," she joked as she hooked her leg over his hip and tugged him over her.

He rolled with her easily, settling between her thighs and resting most of his weight on his elbows so he didn’t crush her. It was extremely difficult to ignore the purpose behind the slow roll of her hips. “I’m being serious here."

"Alright." She frowned a bit, stilling her body beneath him.

"As I was saying, I’ve been thinking about you, us, a lot lately, and I think it’s high time I made an honest woman out of you."

Her brows furrowed. “An honest woman?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, “I thought I’d ask you to marry me."

"Oh?" Kristen barely squeaked, eyes wide. “What did you decide?"

"That it’d be a good idea," he broke off to position himself to sink slowly into her wet heat, burying himself to the hilt with a hiss, “yessssss."

Her legs tightened around his hips, moving with him. “Robbie, oh God."

"I want this always."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Marry me, Kiki."

"Yes, yes, yes," she purred, her fingernails bit into his shoulders as he started to move. “YES!"

His heart thudded in his chest at her words. He hated that there was that little niggling part of him that just had to make sure his ears weren’t playing a trick on him. “Really?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, arching up against him, head thrown back as she moaned. “I want to be your wife!"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kris dismissed him eagerly, digging her heels into his the back of thighs to urge him to move, “harder damn it. Harder!"

He wasn’t about to argue with the woman who’d just agreed to marry him, raising up as he began to move harder and faster against her until she was sliding up the bed with each thrust and the only sounds she could make where those little mewling sounds that drove him absolutely mad.

Later, after they were both beyond spent and curled up together again, Kristen leaned up over his chest. “Wait a minute. Where’s my ring? The deal is off if you asked me and don’t have one again!"

"Oi!" he yelped when she teasingly pulled a few of his chest hairs. “It’s not my fault I was so overcome with your beauty that I would spontaneously propose."

"Please!"

"It’s true."

"You haven’t asked me in a long time," she pouted.

He chuckled as he kissed her pouty lips. “I know, and I’m sorry. I wanted to do things properly this go."

" Properly?"

"I asked your father for your hand before I rang my mother to tell her to send my grandmother’s ring."

"You did?"

He snorted. “Yes, except my mother doesn’t do what I ask her. She suddenly had little faith in the parcel service and decided to send it over via my sister."

"That random weekend in New York?"

"Wasn't so random."

"You mean to tell me you’ve had this ring in your possession for weeks now? Weeks!" she huffed.

"I wanted to wait until I found just the right moment." He reached over to fish the small box out of his secret hiding place and offered it to her. “I can’t think one better than now."

"Oh, Robbie," she cried, sitting up and taking the box with a shaking hand. 

"Go on, open it." The familiar knot of worry twisted in his stomach as he awaited her reaction.

Her eyes welled with tears as she opened it and took out the delicate antique diamond and sapphire ring out to slip on her left ring finger, the polished stones sparkling in the moonlight room. “It’s perfect."


	47. Something with CamStew please! Absolutely anything with him! :)

"Are you sure you want to do this, squirt?" Cam asked his baby sister from the doorway. She was sitting in front the vanity while Suzie hovered as the finishing touches were being done to her hair and makeup. 

Kristen met his eyes in the mirror, smiling. "You haven't called me that in a long time." 

He shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Thought it was appropriate." 

"I like it." 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Squirt's only for special occasions now." 

"Like my wedding day?" 

"Yep." 

He couldn't help but wonder how she got to be old enough to be getting married as she fell silent while her hairdresser placed the veil atop her messy up do. It was only yesterday she was a tiny little thing, all gangly limbs, elbows, and skint up knees, tagging along behind him everywhere. He wished now that he'd appreciated all those times more because their five year age difference had caused them to drift apart as they grew older and became interested in other things. And here she was now, on the verge of marrying into the Pattinson family.

"Cam?" Kristen put a small hand on his arm. "You seem a million miles away." 

He shook his head as he answered her, grinning. "Nope, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you for a sister." 

"Stop before you make me cry and mess up my makeup."

"If you ran away you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Cam."

"I can hotwire a car out back."

"Can you drive on the left side of the road?"

"I'm sure it's not that hard."

"I'm marrying Rob and that's all there is to it."

"I know," he said softly, hugging his baby sister for the last time as a Stewart, "but I had to try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cam knocked lightly on the door of his sister's bedroom. He was a little late to the party, having figured she'd been overrun with family the past couple days since she'd come home from the hospital. She'd forgive him, he hoped, or at least he could maybe buy her affects with the kick ass present he came bearing. 

"Hey," he said softy in greeting as he closed the door behind him. His sister was sitting in bed, nestled in among a pile of pillows, looking the most exhausted than he'd ever seen her look, yet somehow radiant as well. "Rob said you were up here." 

"We needed some quiet time to ourselves for a bit." 

"There seems to be a lot of people here. Mom's in the kitchen making spaghetti and meatballs with Rob's mom." 

"I thought you weren't going to come by," his sister said quietly, the hurt in her voice unmistakable. "I thought…" 

He was across the room in five strides. "You thought I didn't care to meet my niece? Then you thought wrong. I just knew that the first few days were hectic and crazy with everyone coming by. I didn't want to intrude." 

"You could never intrude, Cam." Kristen looked up at him with tired green eyes. "I wanted you here." 

"I’m sorry," he mumbled, eyeing the tiny bundle nestled on the nursing pillow in her lap. The little bear ears on the cap the baby was sporting was killing him. He hadn't even formally met the newest edition to the family and he already knew he was in trouble. "Can I?" 

"Sure," she said with a smile as she offered the pink bundle to him. "She's sleeping off a milk bender as Rob would say so be careful." 

He very gingerly took his niece and cradled her in the crook of one arm while he examined the scrunched up little face with a single finger, tracing lightly over the tiny little nose and rosebud lips. The baby weighed practically nothing. "God, she's so tiny!" 

Kristen snorted then. "She didn't feel so little when she was coming out. She was officially 6 pounds and 5 ounces." 

"I know, Mom told me, but hearing and seeing are two different things." The baby yawned and waved a tiny fist before settling right back to sleep and he felt like the Grinch – his heart grew three sizes instantly. "Hello, Vivian, I am your humble servant, Uncle Cam. I love you so much already, squirt. I'd commit murder for you, if you but ask." 

"Oi," the baby's mother cried, affronted, "I'm the squirt around these parts." 

He could scarcely drag his eyes from the new love in his life. "Sorry, sis, you've been dethroned."


End file.
